


The Owl Ship (Pirate Au)

by SmolNico



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Mild Blood, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNico/pseuds/SmolNico
Summary: The Owl House in a steampunk based world, full of pirates and adventures, where Luz will have to fight for the world she's now in.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. A lying witch and a Warden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so sorry if is not good. Also, sorry if something is not properly redacted, english is not my first language.

“Uh…Sorry, can you explain what happened again?” Camila asked in an exhausted tone.

A very old man stood in front of her, seemingly hating everything “Your daughter broke a full collection of my finest watches! It’s the third time this week she gets in trouble!”

“That’s not true, it’s the fourth time” Luz muttered without even looking at her mother.

Camila sighed, after all, she tried almost everything to prevent her daughter to catch problems, but nothing worked. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her daughter more than anyone or anything in the world, but things couldn’t stay like that all the time.

“Sorry Mr. Wilson, I’ll pay all the damage, but can you come for the money other day? I still need to work”

“Whatever, I just want my damn money” and with that said, the man left the place with an angry walk.

“Haha…funny day isn’t, mami? Anyways, I have things to do, see you later!” Luz was obviously nervous and tried to run away…but of course, she couldn’t even take one step without Camila grabbing her shirt collar.

“You’re not going anywhere, mi cielo. We need to talk”

Normally Luz wouldn’t pay attention, but Camila’s face made it important to listen this time. It’s been always just both of them, her mother was there to comfort her when she was feeling bad and Luz gives her all of her love. Luz only had her mother, she didn’t had friends because every teen in the town just saw her as…a weirdo.

“Listen, Luz, you know I love you right?”

“I know…” muttered Luz.

“And because I love you, I can’t let you get in troubles anymore, it’s dangerous and I want to protect you…I don’t know what would I do if something ever happens to you. I decided that you’ll go to the boarding school at the outskirts of the town”

“What? But I won’t be able to do anything fun in there!” said Luz with a nervous smile.

“Well, maybe it’s time that you get your head out of the clouds for some time. You could even get some friends”

Luz rubbed her neck while looking down, “I don’t have an option, do I?”

“I won’t force you to go, but it would make me really happy if you get some friends there” explained Camila with a warm smile.

And that was settled, at first hour of the day, Luz would be walking to boarding school. It was about two hours walking, it was the only way she could go anyway, as they couldn’t afford a cart.

The lush green forest surrounded her while she walked, giving a beautiful landscape. She wasn’t very pleased by the surroundings though, the idea of being trapped in a placed that called itself “school” didn’t comforted her at all, she couldn’t appreciate the forest because of that thoughts.

A thought roamed her mind to calm herself “ _I’m doing this for my mom, I’ll make her happy”_ , because, yeah, she didn’t want to be at boarding school, but seeing Camila happy was worth it.

As she walked, the soft sounds of nature got calmer, just a few birds could be heard. Luz didn’t miss the opportunity to write about this sounds in her diary. Oh her diary, her best friend, she wrote about EVERYTHING in it, mostly about animals. The notes were messy and barely understandable, but as Luz understood what it said, it was fine. 

...

Time passed and Luz didn’t felt like she was near the boarding school, this wasn’t a problem for her, she had more time to write on her diary. The problem was that she wasn’t looking where she was walking. Expectedly, she fell, causing her diary to fall far away from her. Luz just sighed, she was used to that in every adventure she had. She crawled a bit to get it back, and as soon as she put her fingers on it, a small figured caught her eye.

It was a really small owl. _Weirdly_ small. She has never seen an owl that close, or a real owl for that matter, but, unless it was a baby owl, there was no way that an owl could be THAT small. That wasn’t the only odd thing: it seemed to be _carved_ on wood.

Luz was stunned by such creature, so she stared at it and its deep golden eyes. It was unbelievable, to the point she didn’t thought it was real. While she stared, the tiny owl took her dear diary and ran, hopping away quickly with his little legs.

Luz got up as fast as she could and immediately started to run after him “Come here you little thief!” forest grew more overwhelming as she ran, lush trees surrounding her every second.

Suddenly, an old shack loomed in front of her, bright door covering the scene. She stopped running, just staring at the _odd_ shack. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

“ _Is this real?_ ” she asked to herself. The stealthy thief just gazed at her before entering the glowing door. Not thinking twice, Luz sprinted to the door to catch him, and despite the glow blinded her, she didn’t stopped running.

…

As soon as she got through the door (still blinded by the glowing door) the floor under her got irregular, making her fall and hit the hard ground.

A pair of wine red boots stood in front of her “And who this might be?” said an unknown voice. A beautiful, strong looking woman was in front of her, judging by her look, she was in her 40’s. Her skin was pale and her clothes consisted in mostly red, except for the bright blue feather she had on her hat.

“Uhhh….” Muttered Luz.

The lady chuckled and extended a hand to Luz, a bright copper hand. In fact, all of her left arm was gone, being replaced by a robotic arm.

Luz didn’t know if she was nervous, but she took the lady’s hand while trembling a little. It was definitely a nice gesture from her, but Luz was still shocked, her main thought was “ _What just happened? Did I die?”._

Of course, she didn’t.

Luz stood up quickly, being helped by the lady “Thanks”.

“Oh! You’re a human, a…. very interesting one” claimed the lady.

Luz chuckled “What do you mean? You’re a human too…right?”.

“Ha! Me? I’m Eda, the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the Bo-” and just before she ended her phrase, the young girl interrupted.

“Wait a minute, did you just said witch?”

“Yes, you didn’t hear me?”

“I did, but I mean, you look pretty normal to me”

Eda took off her hat, revealing her pointy ears, which stood out from her gray hair “And now?” asked mockingly.

Luz couldn’t believe her eyes, she had never seen a person with pointy ears. She started to think she really died, but everything seemed to be real.

“So you are really a witch”

Eda grinned “Not just a regular witch, I’m Eda the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles and-”

“Cut it, Eda, you’re exaggerating” called out a deep voice that lurked in the dark of a room. A bright pair of eyes observed Luz from the distance.

Eda frowned “Come on, King, I need to introduce myself”

“Why don’t you introduce ME to your new friend?”

“King, she’s…. what’s your name?”

Luz chuckled “I’m Luz, Luz Noceda”

“Right, Luz, he is-”

The deep voice interrupted, “I’m the fabulous and all mighty King of Demons!”

Eda frowned again and crossed her arms “And I was exaggerating?” she scoffed.

A small silhouette came out of the dark, revealing a little witchling, or at least he _seemed_ to be one. He had a dark skin and long black hair. Bandages covered his chest, and in his neck he had a _dog collar_. The most appealing thing was his eyes, iris double colored, a bright purple and yellow.

“At least I deserve that kind of presentation” said King. It was curious how his voice was actually high pitched.

“I’m the captain of this ship, the best pirate ever existed on the Boiling Isles, King”

Luz frowned “Pirate?”

“Of course, kiddo, what do I look like?”

“So you are a pirate, that’s so cool!”

King interrupted “But Eda agrees that I’m better than her”

“Yeah, sure” muttered angrily Eda “Anyways, human, now that you’re here, I think you could help us”

Luz gazed at the glowing door quickly, it would be a good idea to be there? Camila surely wouldn’t think that “Sorry… but I have to go back, I need to go to boarding school” but before Luz could get any close, the door folded itself, forming a brown suitcase, with an eye shaped object in the middle. Eda quickly took the suitcase.

Eda snapped her fingers, making the suitcase disappear “Come on, kiddo, it will be fast” she begged.

“Right, it’s not like I have an option” scoffed Luz.

“It will be fun, plus, we’re doing it for this cutie” added Eda pointing at King. Then she made a quick move with King’s collar, causing King’s body to release a deep black fog. Luz coughed, and when the fog disappeared, the little witchling she saw before was replaced by a little dog-like creature, wearing a skull with horns (one of it was chipped) in his head.

Luz gasped “Que lindo!” then she took the small demon in her arms and squished it. King just struggled to get free.

“Eda! Take her off!” begged the little demon.

Eda just chuckled “Should I?”

“YES YOU HAVE TO, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” 

Eda laughed loudly before she took King from Luz arms. After this, she transformed King into a witchling again.

Eda crossed her arms “So, are you in?”

Luz nodded “Of course!”

…

“I regret it now”

“It’s not too difficult Luz, you and King sneak up to the tower while I distract the guards”

“I get it, but how we will get up there?”

Eda grinned “That’s not a problem at all” she traced a big circle with her sword around King and Luz, tapping it softly the circle started to glow, creating a solid platform under their feet “I’ll see you guys inside” then she ran towards the main entrance of the Conformatorium.

The platform began to rise, leaving King and Luz near a tower window to get in.

The Conformatorium was a big, dark prison complex, where people who didn’t adjust to the lifestyle imposed by the Emperor Belos was thrown to rot in dark, wet cells. Even the tiniest thing seen as weird or bad was a reason to be thrown in there. To everyone eyes, this was seen as an injustice, but they feared this place enough to stay quiet.

While Luz began to walk with King on her side, a shadow came out of the dark in a cell, holding the bars of the cell “Hey, if Warden Wrath sees you out of your cell he could hurt you”

Luz blinked “Oh, I… am not a prisoner”

The lady crossed her arms “Pfff, neither are we, no one here did anything bad here”

“So why where you brought here?” asked Luz.

“I just like to write novels and poems about vegetables in love, there’s nothing wrong with that!”

A person next to her cell got closer “I like to eat my own eyes” said before pulling out one of their eyes to eat it, but the eye popped up in their socket immediately. Luz tried to not make a weird face about what just happened.

“We are agents of free expression; they’ll never silence us!” yelled a tiny creature with a big nose.

“Yeah…she is into big conspiracy theories” said the lady.

Luz frowned “But those aren’t crimes! It’s not fair that all of you are here, you are just a bunch of…weirdos, like me”

The lady shrugged “We can’t do anything. Warden just thinks that we shouldn’t be allowed to be ourselves in society”

“I’ll help you out of this cells” she tried to pull up the big lever, but it was too heavy for her.

“You don’t have to-” suddenly, strong footsteps began to be heard, getting closer and closer “HIDE!”

Luz took King and ran to the closest empty cell, pulling down the cell bars. A big figure slammed the door open and began to walk near the cells, gazing at Luz deeply. Her heart started to beat faster.

“I could hear you. What were you fools talking about?” asked Warden.

Everyone remained silent.

“I don’t fear you! You’ll never silent me!” yelled madly the tiny creature.

Warden look at her for a few seconds before transforming his hand in a hammer-like form to thump the bars on the cell where Luz was hiding. Then he opened the cell of the big nose creature and picked her up violently with one hand, “I hope you idiots take this as an example of why you shouldn’t mess with me”

After some seconds of pure silence, Warden left the place with the tiny creature struggling to escape.

King sneaked through the crooked bars, getting out of the cell “Let’s go Luz, Eda must be waiting for us”

Luz followed King to left the place after a quick, sad look at the prisoners. Luz knew how the prisoners felt, being rejected by society, seen as a total freak. But it wasn’t their fault, they weren’t bad persons, they were just _uncommon_.

Eda approached them “I cleared the way, no guards for now- everything is fine, kiddo?”

Luz just nodded “I don’t know why is everyone here, they didn’t do anything wrong”

Before Eda could say something about it, King ran desperately to the big door that separated him of his precious crown. He pulled the door knob too hard, breaking it in the process, but opening the door nonetheless to enter as fast as he could.

Eda sighed “Let’s go before he gets hurt or something”

…

“This is it! I can feel its power!”

Eda chuckled “Easy there, King, you can get hurt, let Luz go get it”

“Right, my turn” said Luz, to then go across the giant beam that guarded a lot of curious objects, at the top starring was the big and mighty… _paper crown…?_

Luz took it and handed it to King, who put it on excitedly to act like the royalty of the Boiling Isles.

Luz frowned “That’s all? It’s just a paper crown!”

Eda shrugged “Well, it might not give him any power or anything, but it makes him happy…and if that makes him happy, it makes me happy too. Look at us Luz, we only have each other, besides, us weirdos have to stick together”

Luz looked at her amazed and couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in her life she felt that she was in a place where she was accepted by some people, she could be herself. Plus, it was a place where she could learn magic, the magic everyone in her life told her it wasn’t real.

“Let’s go before Warden comes in, he could cut our heads off”

“Too late” said Warden’s deep voice behind them. He transformed his hand into a big axe-like form and cut off Eda’s head, which landed in Luz’s hands.

Luz gasped, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

Eda’s head blinked “Ouch! I hate it when that happens”

Luz screamed.

“Calm down, kiddo”

“Eda, are you ok?”

“Yeah, this just happens when you get older” muttered Eda, in a very tired tone.

“Does it…?” asked Luz nervously.

Warden interrupted “Owl Lady, your crimes end here! Surrender now!”

Eda chuckled “Pfff, do you really think I’ll do that?”

“Does he really thinks that just by saying it you’ll do so?” whispered Luz.

“SILENCE!” shouted Warden, lifting up Luz violently, making her drop Eda’s head. He then took Eda’s head by the hair and brought it near his face “You’ll surrender now and the Emperor Belos will be finally so proud of me”

Eda gazed at Luz, she was getting suffocated, so she knew she had to act quickly.

“Fine, I’ll surrender, but I need to tell you something first, could you get closer?”

As soon as Warden got Eda’s head near, she spat on his face. He dropped Luz to clean his face, and before he could say something, Luz hit his head with the handle of Eda’s sword. It was strong enough to make him pass out. Eda’s body picked her head up and put it on place.

Luz handed Eda her sword.

“Let’s go kiddo, we don’t want any guard to catch us now”

And with that said, they began to run. The plan was that they would get out from the same window where Luz and King got in. And that gave Luz an idea.

“Eda, can you pull up those levers?”

To Eda seemed a strange petition, but she didn’t doubt to do it, so she freed the prisoners. The crew kept running until they were intercepted by a raging Warden.

“ _It’s too dangerous for her_ ” thought Eda. She gave Luz the key to open the portal back to the human world “You have to go! Go back home!”

Luz took the key and stared at it for a couple of seconds. She didn’t want to leave, not only because is a place where she could be herself, but because Eda was in danger and she wanted to help. But on the other hand, she had to go back to boarding school…for Camila. It was a rough decision.

“I can’t go back now, Eda!”

“You’ll get hurt, just go!”

Luz had to do something, so she had an idea. She wasn´t sure that it could work, but _they_ had to try. She approached the prisoners, who were just watching Eda fight.

Luz frowned “What are you guys doing here? Why don’t you escape?”

The lady looked down “Why? We’ll just get caught again, we belong here”

“But it’s better be yourselves and get caught than just sit here repressing your feelings! At least you have to try, because your happiness is worth it!”

The prisoners looked at each other, smiling in determination.

Luz grinned “Now let’s go and beat the crap out of Warden Wrath!”

The three prisoners cheered up loudly and ran towards Warden. The single possibility to defeat Warden gave them hope, he could finally leave them alone. While Warden was distracted with Eda, the pack of prisoners knocked him down quickly, pinning him in the ground. Luz approached them quickly. She took off Warden’s mask, revealing a big, horrific mouth that replaced his face.

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?” yelled Warden.

Luz grinned “I am the human that you shouldn’t mess with” she threw a small handmade bomb (made by her, of course) into his mouth, causing a big explosion.

…

Luz felt great, she freed innocent people and defeated the big bad boy. But she still knew that she had to go back home. The thought roamed her mind all the way back to the ship. Once they arrived, Eda knocked two times at the ship. A tube with an owl face stretched to approach them.

Eda smiled “Hi, Hooty, can you open up for us?”

“For sure, hoot!”

A big entrance appeared on the side of the ship, so everyone went in.

Eda opened the portal “Alright, time to go back, kiddo”

Luz stared at the door. It was time to go back, where she belongs…. but, did she really need to go back? Camila wouldn’t know that she wasn’t at boarding school, and Luz could go back if needed. It was her opportunity to be somewhere she could learn something she wanted.

“Eda, maybe this is too sudden, but…I want to stay here, I want to learn magic to become a witch”

Eda chuckled “What? Humans can’t do magic”

“Maybe we can, but no one tried yet”

“Let her stay, she can cook for us” whispered King.

Eda remained silent for some seconds.

“Alright, you can stay, but, you have to work for me”

Luz smiled “Deal!”


	2. The Trial

There she was, laying down on her bed, on a tiny room in the ship. Luz was getting bored, she expected that the pirate’s lifestyle was full of adventures and fights, but it was more peaceful than she thought. It was comfortable though, nobody there judged her for who she was. And Eda was a great mentor, she even bought some new clothes for her. But she needed something to do that day.

Luz left the room and looked for Eda. She was picking up some human world stuff.

“Hey Eda, what are you doing?”

“I’ll go to the market to sell some stuff, human garbage is well paid here”

“Cool! Where’s the market?”

“At the General District, it’s kind of far from here”

Luz crossed her arms “I still don’t know how the “districts” thing works”

Eda sighed “Bonesborough is a big city on the Titan’s body, which is divided in 10 main districts for each coven. At the center of the city is the General District, headed by the Emperor’s Coven. This is where all the teenagers spend their lives in school, mostly on a big school named Hexside”

“Living in school sounds really boring” scoffed Luz.

Eda chuckled “It is, I studied there, but I quitted after…some events”

“Events…?”

“Yup, but I have to go now” she looked through her pockets, then she gave Luz a little round object “Here, buy something nice”

Luz frowned “What’s this?”

“I don’t know, but you can trade it for something cute” said Eda before she left.

…

While Luz walked through the General District road, she was looking at the little brown ball Eda gave her.

“ _What is this crap?”_ thought Luz. But while she was thinking, she heard a _voice_.

“You can do it!” encouraged the voice.

Luz hid in a bush to get closer to where the voice came from. A witch around her age could be seen, sitting in a log aside a big pot carried by a cart. She had dark, short hair, green eyes and had big, round glasses. Her face reflected sadness and worry, but she still tried to cheer up.

“I can do this, my parents will be very proud of me if I do it” muttered the witch. Luz felt that, she went through something similar.

The witch stood up and walked around in circles while cheering up herself. But unfortunately, she stood on a flower, squashing it.

“Oh no! I’m sorry little pal!” she kneeled down and traced a circle with her finger, healing the beautiful blue flower.

Luz was amazed, not only was the witch really cute, but she had talent (or at least Luz thought so). A sudden cart carrying a pot approached the witch, above the pot was seated another witch, with pale skin, golden eyes and green short hair.

“Willow! You seem pretty lonely here, I almost ran over you” scoffed the green haired witch.

Willow frowned “Hi Amity”

“What are you doing here? Crying because you don’t have friends?”

Willow looked away “I’m preparing for the first trial of the Abominations Coven…”

Amity laughed “Oh! I don’t think your abomination will success, I mean, you’re Half-a-Witch Willow after all, but you can try”

Willow remained silent.

Amity hopped off the pot and took Willow’s chin “I can show you how a real abomination looks like” then she took some steps away from Willow “Abomination, rise!”

The pot started to shake, the lid fell off and a viscous substance got out from the pot, forming a humanoid shaped creature, which knocked down Willow’s pot, spilling the mixture made for Willow’s abomination.

“Oops, maybe you’ll have to redo that”

Willow just sighed.

“Abomination, cower” ordered Amity. The abomination went back to its liquid form, so she placed the lid on “I’ll see you at the trial, superstar” said before leaving the place.

Willow looked down for a couple of minutes before standing up.

“I hate when she does that, I hate making abominations! I can’t stand this anymore!” shouted Willow. Her eyes turned into a completely bright green and she started to float. Huge thorny roots came out of the flower, moving everywhere and catching Luz’s foot in the process, dragging her close to Willow. Luz just stared at her nervously.

Once Willow noticed Luz’s presence, the roots hid underground and everything went back to normal.

Willow gasped “Oh no, no, no, no. I’m so sorry, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m ok”

Willow got really close to her face “Wow! So circly”

Luz just blushed furiously and looked away.

“You are a human! This astounding!” she stood up and walked around Luz to take a better look. After this she helped Luz to stand up.

“What are you doing here on the Boiling Isles? How did you get here?”

Before Luz could answer, the sound of a trumpet could be heard.

Willow frowned “Sorry, I have to go now…I have to disappoint my parents again” so she took the cart and began to walk away.

Luz followed her “Wait! You’re Willow, right? I’m Luz. It really sounds interesting that “trial” thing, can I go with you?”

“I don’t think you want to see me failing awfully”

“But I can help, what do you need to do exactly?”

“I need to be able to create a successful abomination”

Luz smiled “I can be your abomination! No one will notice it, what do abominations do? Be weird?”

Willow chuckled “I guess so”

“Deal?”

“Deal”

…

While Willow walked to her school, Luz peaked through the lid. She never had the opportunity to take a good look to the General District. It was bright and full of people, mostly teenagers. The only adults in the district were merchants and teachers, plus some Emperor's Royal Guards.

“Psst, Willow, what are trials for?” whispered Luz.

“Well, there are three trials. The first one is once you reach the age of sixteen, the second at seventeen and the last one is at eighteen, that means you have a whole year to get ready for each one. If you manage to pass all of them, you’ll enter the coven you chose, in this case, the Abominations coven”

“Whoa, that’s it? What happens when you join a coven?”

“You move to the district assigned to that coven and serve to their guild. You can be a craftsman, a librarian or even a warrior”

“A warrior?”

“Yeah…it’s because-”

The loud trumpet interrupted Willow, telling everyone the trial was starting. Everyone entered the big theater assigned for the trial and took a seat. Willow looked for an empty place at the last row, to avoid Amity’s teasing.

Luz couldn’t peak this time, but she could hear every fail and success, plus Willow’s fingers tapping nervously the pot. Luz had to give her best performance, Willow’s future depended of her, and if she fails, everything could go down.

The trial master’s voice called from afar “Willow Park! Your turn!”

Willow’s heart raced really fast while taking the stage. She bowed and gave a short explanation of her “abomination” composition.

Willow took a deep breath “Abomination, rise!”

Luz emerged from the pot covered on the slimy liquid, giving what she thought it was her best impression of an abomination. Everyone in the public gasped, they were shocked. The trial master (who was a small humanoid creature carried by an abomination) was amazed.

“This is impressive and astounding, miss Park, can you make it move?”

Willow smiled “For sure. Abomination, bow”

Luz made some weird noises before bowing to the public, which gave a round of applause for her.

The master grinned “Can it talk?”

Luz gazed at Willow quickly “Hi everyone” said in her best abomination voice.

The public gave another round of applause.

“This was very pleasing, miss Park, it will be nice to see you next year”

…

“And now, I’ll have the honor to name the top three of the best abominations” said the master.

Every single voice ceased and everyone paid attention.

“On the third place we have Kis! “

After a round of applause, the witch stood up and took their place at the podium.

“In second place we have Amity Blight!”

Everyone applauded, but they were shocked. Amity was the top student of the class and the prodigy of Hexside, everyone expected her to be at first place in the first trial. Her face only reflected frustration, but she still took her place in the podium. 

“And finally, in first place we have…. Willow Park!”

Everyone cheered her, applauding and whistling. Willow took her place at the podium smiling and waving at the public. Luz peeked through the lid and winked at her. Willow blushed softly.

Amity gazed at Willow with a dark look.

…

They were resting at the almost empty theater, at the last row. Luz and Willow were talking about the trial, getting interrupted by Amity, whom grabbed Willow’s uniform neck. Luz hid immediately.

“Hear me out Half-a-Witch, I don’t know what you did or what kind of magic you used, but I saw how your abomination was a failure before the trial, so you better tell the trial master now”

Willow’s ears went down and she shrugged nervously “I-I don’t know what are you talking about”

Amity frowned “I know you’re lying, I know you well enough”

“I- “

Amity approached the pot where Luz was hiding and took off the lid, having a better look of Luz. Once she took a proper look, she grabbed Luz by the neck “WHO ARE YOU!?”

This caught the master’s attention. He approached them as fast as he could, so Luz had to give her better impression of abomination again, even though Amity was almost choking her.

The master separated Amity from Luz, whom just dropped into the pot “AMITY BLIGHT, WHAT IS THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR?”

“I- No! Willow cheated! She’s bad at magic!”

“Let’s see what Principal Bump thinks about this”

The master dragged Amity to Principal Bump’s office.

Luz and Willow just looked at the scene, shocked.

“I don’t think this could end well, Luz”

Luz smiled nervously “We have to relax, everything will be fine”

…

Principal Bump walked to Willow “Miss Willow Park, I have the understanding that your classmate Amity Blight had an issue with your abomination, could you bring it to the stage for a quick examination?”

“Yeah, for sure”

Willow carried the pot to the stage, where a big table was prepared. The indication was to lay down Luz, so she did so. Amity was just standing aside her, grinning while she saw everything go down.

Bump took a quick look at Luz “I guess you know about your abomination, so for the record, you’ll have to open it. I want to see what’s inside” said before handing Willow a curved dagger.

Willow blinked “I’m sorry, what?”

“We want to see inside your abomination”

Luz tried her best to stay put, and Willow started to sweat while she was holding the dagger.

“ _This can’t be happening”_ thought Luz.

Willow got closer, and even if her hands were trembling she managed to drive the dagger into the table “RUN!”

Luz stood up quickly and took Willow’s wrist, both began to run to the theater exit.

Bump thumped the table softly, closing the doors. Luz kicked them, managing to open them, so they began to run through the long theater corridor.

Amity ran towards them, she couldn’t let them escape, she couldn’t let Willow win, because she didn’t fight for it, she doesn’t deserve it. Bump thumped the door loudly this time, closing the main entrance with a bright translucent red wall. He then followed his student.

Luz started to panic “Ugh! I’m so stupid, Eda is right by treating me like a baby and giving me crap” she pulled out the brown ball off her pocket.

Willow blinked “Luz, give me that!”

Amity entered the scene “COME HERE WILLOW!” yelled before creating abominations to catch them.

Willow snatched the brown ball from Luz’s hands and without warning, the huge thorny roots began to fill the room, trapping Bump, making him release the door spell. Before they left, Willow trapped Amity into the roots.

Once they were outside, they could see how the theater was covered of roots.

Willow’s face was filled of worry and fear.

Luz took her hand “Follow me”

…

At the outskirts of Bonesborough were the two young girls. The soft sobbing of Willow broke Luz’s heart.

“What am I supposed to do now? I ruined everything, I ruined the future my parents wanted for me…”

Luz took her hands and caressed them softly “Hey, don’t blame yourself, it was my fault…”

Willow smiled softly “It was both fault”

Both chuckled.

Willow sobbed again “But what should I do now? I hate the stupid Abominations Coven and no matter what I do, every coven will reject me…”

Luz only listened to her.

“I failed my parents…”

Luz got closer to Willow “You can come with me, we have plenty of space where I live, we pirates always welcome new people”

Willow frowned “Pirates?”

“Yeah!”

“Luz, pirates are the most wanted criminals on Bonesborough, what do you think my parents will think about me if I join your crew?”

“Well, our crew doesn’t have committed crimes, we just don’t fit in society, we aren’t bad people. And maybe you should stop thinking about failing your parents, I don’t know yours, but I’m pretty sure they love you, they will be proud of anything that makes you happy”

Willow hugged her.

Luz blushed and hugged her back.

“I feel bad for leaving them, but…I want to be happy too”

“You will”

Willow broke the hug “I have to leave them a note or something”

Luz smiled “Let’s go, we can write the note in the ship before you pick your stuff”

And so then, both began their way to the ship.

A silhouette with golden eyes gave them a sad gaze from behind a tree.

…

“ _Hey Dad & Dad _

_You might be wondering what happened at the trials, but to be honest, I’m not even sure. For a moment I felt appreciated, but at the next minute I felt terrified._

_I know you’ve always wanted the best for me, but to be honest, I always hated the Abominations track. I don’t blame you for that, it is where the most famous people are. But things change. I found a place where I can learn what I want and feel free._

_I can finally learn plant magic!_

_…_

_I know you’ll worry about me, but I’ll visit you both sometimes._

_I hope you will be proud of me one day, but I finally will be happy._

_You are the best dads in the world, you’ve raised me to be kind and spread love, so I will._

_With a lot of love, Willow”_

_…_

“It is only the beginning”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was really fun to write, it might not be the best thing, but I hope you guys like it :D Also, sorry if it's too short, I'm still trying to make them last long


	3. Someone to run from pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the reason for Eda's exile, the trio leaves the ship disregarding their captain's orders, finding someone dangerous who will put their life on the line

“How was your first night in the ship, Willow?” asked Luz

Willow sighed “I guess it was fine, I enjoy being here, but Hooty didn’t let me sleep”

Eda frowned “Hooty! We already had this conversation, don’t invade the personal space of others!”

“Hoot! Sorry, I get excited when we have new members”

“Alright but-” an electric shock passed through Eda’s left arm to her left eye, so she started shaking. She quickly covered her left eye.

Luz approached her and tried to place her hand in Eda’s shoulder, but Eda pushed it away sharply.

Eda sighed “Sorry, I just need to rest, take a walk or something” then she just disappeared into her room.

King took Luz’s hand “We should leave her alone”

“Are you sure, King? Maybe we could help…”

“There’s only one way to help”

…

They were walking at a market at the outskirts of the Potions District. It was bright and full of people.

“Where are we going, King?”

“I know someone who can help”

“That’s weird from you, I thought you could only think about you” scoffed Luz.

King elbowed Luz’s ribs “This is serious”

“Ouch! Alright, sorry”

Willow chuckled “And who’s that “someone” you know?”

“His name is Morton, they’re an old friend of Eda, every time Eda knows this will happen, she goes to his tent. I guess this time it took her by surprise”

“And what is happening to Eda exactly?” asked Luz.

King shrugged “I don’t know, she always avoids the talk about it and I’ve never seen her when it happens”

Luz sighed “Then something must be wrong, we need to do something, she’s a great teacher”

King grinned “Has she ever taught you a spell?”

Luz froze.

“She’s a great person, but I doubt she can teach you something” scoffed King.

Luz hummed “Maybe after this she will teach me a spell”

“No time for this talk, we arrived”

A small orange tent was in front of them, it was messy and poorly build. King entered and behind him, Willow and Luz. The inside was bigger and looked like a beautiful and modern potions-robotic shop, with a skinny, brown haired and pale witch behind the counter. King approached them and tapped the counter softly.

“Hey Morton”

Morton smiled “Hi King! What brings you here today?”

“Eda is not feeling well and she can’t come here for her arm check, can you give us something so she can come?”

Morton frowned “Is she at the ship?”

King nodded.

“Alright, I’ll search the potion, wait here” then he left, disappearing at the back of the store.

Everyone waited patiently. Once Morton came back, he gave King a box with round bottles with a golden liquid inside. King handed the box to Willow, it was too heavy for him.

“You have to be aware that it could be dangerous give it to her, you must be REALLY careful” warned Morton.

Luz frowned “And why can’t you just go with us?”

Morton coughed “I have to solve some…business”

Luz raised an eyebrow “Right…”

“Anyways! You have to hurry before something bad happens”

Willow and Luz walked out of the tent, but before King left, he extended his hand at Morton.

Morton raised an eyebrow “What?”

“You know what”

King got out with a big lollipop in his hand.

“I won’t even ask” scoffed Luz.

Willow chuckled “There’s nothing to ask, he is a cute little boy”

“Shush! There’s just one stop before we go back”

“But Morton said we have to hurry” said Willow.

Luz nodded “We should go back now”

King sighed “Ugh, alright”

…

While walking down to the Potion District road to the General District, very near the town, a sound in the bushes alarmed the team.

Luz stopped them and stepped in front of her team “Who’s there?”

The sound from the bush got closer.

Luz prepared to attack “And I thought this day couldn’t get more interesting” she scoffed.

From the bush fell a witch, around 14 years old, with dark skin and dark hair. His eyes were grey and he had the same uniform Willow had before, but with light blue sleeves

“Ouch!”

Willow took a better look “Augustus?”

Luz stepped aside.

The witch looked at Willow, shocked “Willow?”

“AUGUSTUS!”

“WILLOW!”

Willow left the box aside and ran to hug him, so he hugged him back. The little witch started sobbing.

“I looked for you everywhere! I couldn’t find you and I got scared…I heard about the theater and the trial, but I’m so glad you are ok” he then hugged her tightly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I ran away”

“You scared me! I asked your dads and they didn’t tell me anything”

“Sorry, it was sudden for me too” she smiled “Allow me to introduce you my friends, they’re…. pirates”

Augustus stayed quiet for some seconds before he gasped “PIRATES?!”

Willow chuckled “Yeah”

“That’s so cool! Wait- Is she…. A HUMAN?!” he approached Luz quickly and touched her ears. Luz just laughed softly.

“I knew an Augustus back in the human world, everyone called him Gus”

“Gus? You can call me Gus now!”

King cleared his throat loudly “Well, if you want you can come with us, but we have something important to do now”

Gus jumped excitedly “I’ll go with you!”

…

Once they arrived, King knocked at the ship. But there was no response.

He knocked again.

But Hooty didn’t appeared.

Gus frowned “What is he doing?”

Luz crossed her arms “Usually, a noisy bird tube appears to open the entrance, but there’s something wrong”

Luz got closer and kicked the side of the ship, opening the door. Everyone went in, noticing how the ship was greyish and the atmosphere was heavy, some things in the kitchen were all over the floor and a big barrel of apple blood was spilled on the floor.

Gus laughed nervously “Is this normal at this ship?”

King frowned “No, at all”

Luz got alarmed “We need to check on Eda, now”

Everyone entered the room where Eda was when they left, it was in pure darkness. Luz gave some steps forward “Eda, are you here?”

From nowhere, a wild and violent figure knocked down Luz, giving her a cut in the jaw. It was Eda. Her eyes turned a deep black, her eyes and mouth were dripping a black substance and her left arm flashed some electric shocks.

Willow left the box and approached her as fast as she could. Before Willow got close, Luz noticed how some _figures_ flashed in Eda eyes. Willow knocked Eda away and dragged Luz out of the room.

Willow took Luz by the cheeks, making her blush.

“Are you ok, Luz?”

“Uh- yeah, my jaw just hurts a little”

Willow began to get her face closer to Luz’s face.

King sighed “We don’t have time for your flirting right now!”

Willow blushed and stepped away from Luz.

Luz frowned “But what should we do now?”

“Ignoring the fact that she is acting like a beast, did you notice something different?”

Luz crossed her arms “Her eyes were black, they were dripping a weird liquid. Also in her eyes there were this…things flashing… give me paper and a pen”

Gus handed her what she needed.

Trying to remember well, Luz drew what she thought she saw “It was something like this” she then tapped it softly.

The piece of paper crumpled up itself and transformed into a small light ball. Right in front of her eyes. She did magic without knowing she could.

A loud sound snapped her out of her trance, it was the door being heavily thumped. Willow covered the door with her body.

“If I’m not wrong, there’s something wrong with her magic. By looking at her arm I can guess it has a malfunction, affecting her brain and bile sack” said Gus.

“She needs the potion, but we need her to be relaxed”

Without warning, the door was slammed, throwing Willow away. Before Eda got any closer to her, Luz placed the light ball in front of Eda, making her screech.

Gus blinked “We need a bigger one, I’ll distract her!”

His loud voice caught Eda’s attention, so she began to chase him. King ran with Gus while Willow and Luz entered Eda’s dark room. Luz prepared the glyph while Willow guarded the door.

“It’s ready, get somewhere safe”

“I won’t go, Luz”

Luz chuckled “I’ll be ok, Willow, don’t worry”

Willow nodded and left the room.

Luz peeked through the door “HEY EDA, COME HERE!”

Eda jumped down before catching Gus, who was at the crow’s nest. She ran into her room, into their trap. Luz thumped the glyph, filling the room in a bright light.

…

Eda waked up in her room, with a slight headache. When she looked around, everyone was in her room, King was taking a nap at her side, Luz was getting healed by Gus while Willow talked with them and Hooty was trying to hunt a fly.

“What’s going on in here? What did just happened?”  
Luz stood up and sat at her side “I learned a spell while you were going feral, nothing new”

“Nothing new, huh?” scoffed Eda.

Gus approached them “You have to be the captain, right? I’m Gus! Your ship is amazing, I’ve always been a big fan of pirates, even if my dad doesn’t approve that”

Eda smiled “Yes, I’m the captain”

Willow got closer.

Luz crossed her arms “Well, dear captain, I think you owe us an explanation”

Eda looked away “I don’t know what are you talking about”

“It’s ok if you don’t want to tell us, but you should warn us when something like this could happen” said Willow.

Eda sighed “When I was eighteen, I was at my last trial to join the Emperor’s Royal Guard, and I had to fight against someone. But they cheated. I lost my arm that day, and no matter what I did, every coven rejected me, but it was the best thing, I didn’t want to join a coven. One time while I was walking around the Night Market, I saw this beautiful copper arm, I couldn’t help but buy it. I asked Morton if he could install it on me, but we didn’t know it had some malfunctions, so I have to check it from time to time”

“And do you know who was the one who blew your arm off?” asked Gus.

Eda gave them a sad look “Not really, I just know my sister was involved in that. Nobody really cares though”

Luz stood up and dragged Willow and Gus out of the room “We’ll let you rest some more, tell us if you need something” then she closed the door.

Eda just stayed there with a blank stare “Alador, Odalia and Lilith…”

…

The next day Eda was really tired and the place was especially loud. At breakfast, Willow was cooking while everyone was around the bar that surrounded the ovens and stoves, including Gus, who apparently decided to stay.

“Since when did this ship became a kindergarten? Seriously, you have been here for about two weeks and you already brought new people”

Luz shrugged “I mean, that’s something good, we are good people trying to learn what we want, plus, Willow knows how to cook”

“And your new friend over there?”

Gus waved at Eda happily.

Luz smiled “He’s really smart and strong, he’s a good addition and he’s a sweetheart too”

Eda sighed “I’m not going to ask about your parents”

Gus chuckled “I lived at Hexside’s dorms, so I basically escaped”

She wouldn’t like to admit it, but, it was nice to have some people around her. For many years she was alone, until she met King, but she still had that emptiness inside her. It was nice for her to wake up and have some nice and warm moments with them.

Eda took a seat aside Luz.

“So…Eda, do we have plans for today?” asked Luz.

Eda yawned “Well, I do, you’ll stay here”

“What? Come on, we can go with you, it will be fun, please” begged Luz

“I’ll get my arm checked and I’ll buy some boring stuff, someone have to take care of the ship, and that will be you and your new friends”

Luz just sighed.

Willow grinned “Look at the bright side of that, Luz, we have time for us-”

“I bet you both will be flirting” scoffed King.

Willow and Luz blushed.

“You won’t be here to see that, King, you’ll go with me”

“Ugh…. Alright, I’ll just go because Morton will give me some candies”

Luz frowned “So he gets to go and we don’t?”

Eda chuckled “Don’t worry, he will be sleeping most of the time”

The talk extended and everyone took some food. Willow’s cooking ability was surprising. After some minutes, Eda picked up her things and dragged King out of the ship, disappearing in the distance.

The morning was very quiet, Gus was practicing some of his illusions and Willow was watering her plants, Luz… well, she was just trying to not get bored, she was training with a stick, pretending it was a sword. She was waiting the moment when Eda would finally give her a sword, her own sword, but apparently…. that wouldn’t happen any soon.

“Carajo! Don’t you guys have a weir Boiling Isles tradition or something?”

Gus raised an eyebrow “Well, we could go take a walk if you are **that** bored, because we don’t have any tradition near this date”

Willow sighed “Eda said that we shouldn’t leave the ship”

“You think she’ll notice?” asked Luz.

Gus jumped “Not if we come back before she arrives”

Willow frowned “Guys, that is not a good idea”

Luz took Willow’s hand “Come on, it will be fun”

Willow sighed, she couldn’t believe she was about to leave the ship when she was told not to. Of course, she thought that being in the ship could be a little boring, but taking care of her plants was worth it.

“Alright, but we won’t go too far, we have to stay at least in the Beast Keeping District”

Gus and Luz grinned.

Of course, they ended up walking at the Oracle District market, which was very far away from the ship. It was dark and cold, not like every other market, but it was interesting nonetheless. The market was full of charming but horrific objects, like different animal skulls which were sold with the idea they gave good luck or some big crystal balls to tell the future.

From the distance, Willow could recognize a tall, bearded man with his characteristic golden eyes. She immediately dragged Gus and Luz into an empty space between some tents, hiding from him.

Luz frowned “What’s wrong?”

Willow began to breathe faster “Luz, we have to go, **now** ”

Gus looked at Willow “Why? Did you see Eda?”

Willow covered her shoulders nervously “There’s someone we have to fear and run from”

… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the next chapter, so I decided to leave this one here, to expand more the next one, I hope you enjoyed :D


	4. Someone to run from pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // This chapter contains blood

Luz took Willow’s face between her hands “What do you mean? Who are you talking about?”

Willow took their wrists and began to walk quickly across the market, not looking back at the scary man that Willow was running from. Suddenly, Gus was grabbed from the collar of his shirt, being lifted up from the ground.

“Ah, Willow, you don’t have manners anymore?” said the tall man.

Gus struggled while trying to escape.

“Mr. Blight…”

“Do you know him?” whispered Luz.

Alador cleared his throat “I’m assuming you are causing trouble, as Amity told me”

Luz stepped in front of Willow “We haven’t done anything wrong, now leave us alone”

Alador inspected Luz with a quick look, judging everything about her. It was weird having what he thought it was a weak human. But for that matter, he never saw a human before, although that didn’t matter for him.

“Who are you?”

Luz frowned “I’m your worst nightmare”

Those words were like a joke to Alador, and even if he tried, he ended up laughing.

Gus tried to hit his face, but Alador stopped his hand with a spell. Willow drove a few roots to Alador’s feet. She knocked him down, took Gus in her arms and escaped through the long corridor filled with tents.

From the ground he saw them run, grinning at the scene. He knew that they were just children, but that didn’t stop his urge to do something about them. He just needed _someone_ who always followed his orders without hesitating. It was that easy.

The trio kept running until they were at the outskirts of the Oracle District, they were out of breath but still scared, so they kept running for a bit more.

They finally decided to stop.

“A-Are we safe now?” asked Gus.

Luz shrugged “I guess so, but we have to go to the ship now. Willow do you know that man?”

Willow looked away and sighed “…. It’s Amity’s father. I think he knows me pretty well, and besides that, he is one of the most powerful and rich persons in Bonesborough, we don’t really know what he’s capable of”

“And that’s exactly why you must follow my orders” said Eda’s voice from above them, she was descending from a tree, the owl from her sword had his wings extended, helping her to plane.

Luz froze for a solid second “Eda! I’m sorry we didn’t follow your orders, we didn’t know that-”

Eda gave a couple of pats in Luz’s head “Look kiddo, there’s no time for regrets, we must prepare for what’s next”

Luz frowned “… What do you mean?”

A bright light appeared in front of them and from it appeared Alador and Amity, both grinning. Alador stood in front of Eda, with Amity behind him.

“Ah, Edalyn, long time no see, huh?”

“Alador…”

Alador bowed “I assume you know why I’m here”

Eda frowned “I hope it’s not what I think…”

“It is, and as I see you have three challengers, pick your best one”

Eda crossed her arms “There’s no ‘best one’, all of them are perfect”

Alador laughed “Right, but you have to pick one”

Eda gazed at the team. She didn’t want to pick one of them, it was too risky, but she didn’t have a choice. In fact, Alador was being kind by not bringing the Emperor’s Guard, so if she refused, there could be consequences.

Luz stood aside Eda “I’ll accept the challenge, whatever it is”

“Luz-”

“It’s ok Willow, I’ll do it”

Willow just frowned.

“So if that’s set, you must shake your opponent’s hand” said Alador.

Amity approached Luz.

Their eyes met. Luz never had a good opportunity to look into Amity’s eyes, but they were beautiful and bright; she never thought about it, but Amity was gorgeous. She was brought out of her thoughts by the soft and delicate hand of Amity shaking her hand. It was unbelievable that the maiden she had in front of her was her enemy, her rival.

Alador grabbed Amity by the shoulders and pulled her away from Luz “That’s set in stone now, so you have two days before the duel, good luck, Edalyn”

Eda grinned “I don’t need your pity, Alador, we will win”

Without anything else to say, Alador dragged Amity with him to the light they came from, to then disappear.

…

“So…what do we do now?” asked Luz.

Eda sighed “We just have a couple of days before everything goes down, so you have to train with a sword for the first time”

Luz gasped “A sword?”

“Yeah, I should’ve taught you before, but I’ll take this as a first call, you’ll need it from now on. You’ll be using a common sword, no magic”

Luz raised an eyebrow “But I need magic! Amity will beat the crap out of me at the duel”

Eda chuckled “She will use a common weapon too, she’s not allowed to have a magic one yet, besides that, I don’t think she’s strong enough to use one”

“Eda is right, witches can only earn their magic weapons once they graduate from school” explained Willow.

Gus crossed his arms “But she can still use magic in the duel, Luz has a disadvantage”

Willow placed a hand on his shoulder “Well, Gus has a point, maybe one of us could take Luz’s place”

Luz frowned “Guys, I’m not fragile, I can do this without help and I’m willing to do it”

Eda snapped her fingers “Alright, we must start training, Willow, you’ll get a sword too, we all have to be ready for anything”

Willow nodded.

Gus raised an eyebrow “What about me?”

“Well, you’re too young to have a sword, but I’ll give you a dagger, it will be enough”

Gus just sighed, despite Eda didn’t give him a sword he was happy to train. Perhaps soon he will be given a good sword.

“I might not be the most serious person ever, but at least for two days we have to take this seriously” said Eda.

Everyone nodded.

Luz blinked “Wait a minute, where’s King?”

Eda chuckled “Morton is babysitting him, they know how to deal with that little demon”

“Oh boy, I hope Morton can handle two days” scoffed Luz.

“No more time to waste, let’s get training”

Everyone went to change their clothes to something more comfortable, including Eda. It was a bad idea training in the ship, so they went to the outskirts of the Oracle District, it was unbelievable quiet and it was just the perfect place. Perhaps it was _strangely_ quiet. Normally, some guards from the Emperor’s Coven would take some turns to check the outskirts of Bonesborough.

Eda had a bad omen about this, but it wasn’t important to that moment.

First hours of training were peaceful, Eda was at her best moment to show her battle moves, which were graceful and powerful. She seemed to fought as good as an Emperor’s Guard would, even better.

Luz couldn’t replicate her movements, but hers were short-ranged, agile and strong.

Willow moves were heavy and tactic.

And little Gus was sneaky and fast.

Eda was impressed “You guys are far to be as good as me, but I’m surprised”

Luz smiled “You’re just a good teacher, Eda”

Eda chuckled “I already know that, you are good students too”

“Who do you think could handle a magic weapon first?” asked Gus, excitedly.

“To be honest, Willow seems to be really good handling a sword” said Eda.

Everyone looked at Willow, whom tried to not choke in her sip of water.

Willow coughed “Really?”

Eda nodded “Have you ever trained like this?”

“Yeah, I’ve been always called weak and ‘Half-A-Witch’, so I figured out that…maybe if I got stronger, they would stop picking on me…” said Willow before looking away.

No one could say anything.

Willow shook her head “A-anyways, it’s nothing important”

Luz placed a hand on Willow’s cheek and caressed it softly.

“Well…We should head back to the ship to take a proper rest, training will get more intense soon” said Eda.

…

It was a quiet night, the sound of the waves was relaxing and the soft air passed through a small window above her head. Despite having such a beautiful night, Luz couldn’t sleep. She wasn’t sure if it was the constant feeling of guilt, caused by her thought of her being the one causing the whole duel situation or the reminiscent thought of getting away from boarding school back in the human realm. But it wasn’t important, because in any way, she felt bad.

The thoughts on her head echoed in the small, dark room.

Suddenly, a soft knock on her door brought her back of her mind. It was Willow.

Luz sat on her bed “Willow?”

“Did I wake you up?”

Luz smiled gently “At all, I couldn’t sleep actually”

“Mind if I stay here a little?” asked Willow.

“Of course not, come here”

Willow took a seat aside her. Luz placed her head in Willow’s shoulder and tried to relax. The sound of each other’s heart was the only thing they could hear; it was like music.

“Is something bothering you?”

“There’s something, I can’t help but thing that this stupid duel situation is my fault” explained Luz.

Willow took her hand “…I don’t blame you, the situation was just a coincidence, Alador was roaming the zone and we didn’t know”

“I guess…. What about you, is something bothering you?”

“Well… do you remember when I told you Alador knew me pretty well?”

Luz raised an eyebrow “I do, how does he know you?”

Willow took a deep breath before talking “I used to be friends with Amity, she was my best friend… but she stopped talking to me long time ago. It still hurts to this day….”

“Why did she do that? You’re such a sweetheart”

Willow sighed “I don’t know, I guess I’m not strong enough to be her friend, the last day we talked she called me ‘a weakling’….”

Luz played with Willow’s fingers a little for a moment.

“You have us now, you don’t have to worry”

“That’s sweet”

Both began to fall asleep, holding each other’s hand.

…

The first thing Luz could see as soon as she woke up was Willow. She was sleeping peacefully, holding Luz against her in a warm hug. Luz smiled and hugged her back.

“Hoot hoot! Wake up!” called Hooty.

Willow opened her eyes slowly.

“Good morning, Willow”

Willow yawned and sat on the bed “Good morning”

“Good morning, sleepyheads” said Eda at the door.

Her presence was…unexpected. Willow and Luz jumped a little by the surprise.

Luz chuckled nervously “Eda!”

Willow looked away.

“Is something going on between you two?” scoffed Eda.

Both glanced at each other, to then chuckle softly.

“I have to admit that I think Willow is absolutely cute, but I think our relationship is more platonic than anything” explained Luz.

Willow nodded “I guess we feel comfortable around each other”

Eda crossed her arms and smiled. It was really nice seeing that kind of interaction between them, it reminded her about… _someone._

“Whatever it is, you both should take some food, we need to keep training, it’s our last day” said Eda before she left the room.

Willow took her glasses before they left.

The day was like the last one. It was peaceful at the coast and it was the best place to train, so they just had to start. Eda had a special training for them that day, it was time to reinforce their spells, but this… didn’t sit Luz quite well, while her friends were creating and using amazing spells and she was just there.

While everyone was taking a quick break, Luz approached Eda.

“Uhm, Eda, can we talk for a bit?”

Eda nodded “For sure, kiddo, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could teach me a new spell, since Amity will have advantage in that”

“I don’t think we have enough time for that, but as soon as this situation is over I surely will”

Luz frowned “Come on, I really need it”

Eda raised an eyebrow “What? Kiddo, you have everything to defeat the Blight girl, just trust in yourself”

Maybe Eda was right, but Luz still felt like she was about to fight a lion being a mouse.

“Look, if it helps, I’ll give you some **assistance** tomorrow” said Eda.

"What do you mean?”

“Just a little magic assistance in case you need it, nothing noticeable”

Was that a good idea? Luz didn’t know, in fact, she was completely unaware of the consequences that Eda’s assistance could bring tomorrow, but she just shrugged at the idea.

The training continued normally, but it was time for Willow and Luz to have a friendly match, which made Luz felt uneasy. It wasn’t the fact that she will be fighting against Willow, it was the idea of her being a weakling.

When the match began, Luz couldn’t keep the pace of Willow’s movements which were stronger than she thought, she could only dodge the blows. She began to get tired even if the match just started, so she had to think faster.

Willow drove roots to Luz’s feet to knock her down, doing it successfully. Luz sat quickly on the floor, was the match about to end? That fast? What would happen tomorrow if she couldn’t even win a friendly match?

That wouldn’t happen.

Luz gave the roots a deep and quick cut to set herself free, with enough time to stand up, dodge Willow and stand behind her. Luz noticed how there was a possibility to confuse Willow in between her attacks, since her fighting style was short in movement, relying on her spells.

Before Willow could turn around Luz tried to knock her down by kicking her, but that didn’t go as well as she thought because before she could even touch Willow a big root trapped her feet, lifting her up from the ground.

Willow sighed in relieve “That was close”

“It was, can you put me down?”

“Oh, sure”

The root hid slowly in the ground, letting Luz go.

“Let’s try again!”

The sound of swords clashing echoed across the shore, being accompanied by the soothing waves and the strong steps on the sand. The two girls were still fighting because Luz wouldn’t give up without winning at least one match.

Eda and Gus watched the match from a tree.

Luz was analyzing Willow all along, so she knew this match would be different. Their swords clashed once more before both took some steps back to catch their breath, Luz cleaned the sweat from her forehead and Willow adjusted her glasses. 

Luz rushed against Willow, which was prepared to catch her with some roots, but this time she did a sweep, knocking Willow down. Luz had enough time to stand up above her.

When Willow tried to stand up she felt the tip of Luz’s sword barely touching her nose.

Luz smirked and gave Willow a hand to stand up.

Eda jumped off the tree and approached the duo “Good job, you still have a lot to learn, but we’re ready for tomorrow”

…

When everyone went to sleep Luz went up on deck and watched the stars. She couldn’t sleep again and she felt like taking a deep breath of fresh air, she was expecting Willow to come with her, but she was too tired.

_“Maybe I should sleep”_ thought Luz. But it was difficult. She barely could defeat Willow in a FRIENDLY match, could she defeat Amity?

The soft breeze passed through Luz’s hair, so she closed her eyes to rest. She muttered the thoughts in her head to set them free, whispering to the moon and its bright power. She remembered how she used to do it every night she felt anxious or stressed, and maybe that was stupid, but it helped her.

Her shoulders lose weight and it was easier for her to breath, so she extended her arms to feel the breeze on her body, to then finally go to sleep.

…

It was the day.

**That** day.

Perhaps the day wouldn’t be a bad day but Eda was really unsure about that, because for the first time in many years she would see the persons she hates the most again and to make it worse, if Luz loses the duel, they will be taken to the Conformatorium.

Not only that, but she didn’t trust the Blights enough to assure that her crew wouldn’t be taken to rot in a dark cell. That gave her chills down her spine, but she had to look confident.

The crew took their way to the coliseum that raised in the General District, now with King back.

Luz’s heart raced faster every step she took as she got close to the coliseum, until she was a few steps of it. Three steps, then two and then one.

Once inside, in the center of the arena were waiting the feared ones, the Blight family. Three figures in front of them: Alador, Odalia and Amity.

It was the first time that Luz saw Amity wearing something different than her school uniform and her signature elegant dress.

The family bowed at the crew.

Odalia smirked “Edalyn, I could say it’s nice to see you, but it’s not”

Eda frowned “I thought that only your husband and your daughter would be here”

Odalia laughed “I’m not the only surprise here”

From behind the crew a sound of metallic steps could be heard and a beautiful woman with dark hair and pale skin appeared.

Eda froze. It was Lilith, her sister.

“What is SHE doing here?!”

Lilith stood aside Amity.

Amity smiled “She’s my-“

Odalia interrupted her immediately “Amity, let Lilith explain”

The smile from Amity’s face faded quickly. Luz could notice the frustration that was painted across her face.

Lilith cleared her throat “I’m her mentor, she is my protégé. Yours is a… human? How did she even get here?”

“That’s not your business, let’s start this crap so we can go home” said Eda.

“We’ll see if you can go back home. Protégés, take your places!”

Everyone but Luz and Amity took a place aside the arena.

Luz gulped. That was happening, she barely knew the Blight family and she had to fight the cute but mean daughter? It didn’t matter at that moment, their freedom depended on that fight, so she had to win.

They bowed at each other and then placed the swords blade together.

Luz gave Eda a quick glance, but she just raised her thumb. Luz sighed and look back at Amity and her face full of determination, because she obviously wanted to win.

“Good luck, Blight”

“I don’t need it, human”

The loud sound of a trumpet announced the start of the match.

Amity did the first move, driving her sword to Luz, clashing swords. Every attack of Amity was blocked by Luz’s sword.

Luz took some steps back to dodge Amity’s sword “You are quite fast”

Amity continued to attack, ignoring Luz’s words.

The whole duel seemed like they were dancing, moving gracefully across the arena.

Amity’s movements were delicate and precise.

“No magic, Blight?”

“I’m being gentle, human, be grateful this didn’t end at the first second” said Amity before trying to drive her sword to Luz’s face.

Luz dodged the sword and chuckled “I’ll win this”

Amity rolled her eyes “Sure thing”

“I will, how do you feel about you losing?”

Amity frowned and began to attack faster “I won’t lose, I have to win”

Luz tried her best to keep Amity’s sword away from her, but she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She could feel the warm blood dripping.

“You _have_ to?”

No response.

“You don’t want to do this, do you?”

“I have to do it”

Another strike in Luz’s arm left a bloody wound.

“Do you even enjoy the things you do or your parents don’t let you be happy?”

Amity’s attack started to get frenetic “Shut up”

“You aren’t happy, isn’t?”

“SHUT UP!” yelled Amity before losing control.

The fast strikes Amity gave did Luz lose her balance, so she fell on her back. Amity stuck her sword in the ground next to Luz’s face and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

“It’s so easy for you to say something like that, but that’s because you will never get to be a real witch, I work twice as hard than you will ever do for you to come to tell me about my life!”

“I work as hard as you do, the difference is that no one haves control over me”

Amity’s grip on Luz’s shirt became tighter. Luz took the opportunity to leave her under her.

“Maybe you are like your parents” said Luz.

Amity froze for a second. It couldn’t be. She was NOT like her parents, at all, why would Luz think that?

“I have nothing to do with them or their business, I just want to keep my status”

“Because they told you to do it”

Amity kicked Luz to get her off “Because I want to survive!”

A big circle appeared on the ground and from it emerged the biggest abomination Luz had ever seen, threatening to crush Luz.

The rest of the crew froze, but they couldn’t do anything to help her.

As the abomination walked, Amity walked aside “I have worked all my life to get to this point and I won’t let a pathetic human tear it apart!”

“Have you ever considered escaping from your parents?” scoffed Luz.

The abomination started to get closer with each step, but with one step left to crush Luz the abomination’s torso fell to the ground, apparently cut by a spell. Eda entered the arena and approached Amity, grabbing her collar shirt.

“Don’t touch her!” yelled Odalia.

“If you thought I wouldn’t notice that your child had a power glyph, you’re wrong, scumbag”

Lilith looked away “I only did it because I knew you would cheat”

Eda raised an eyebrow “You cheated anyways”

Luz glanced at Amity. A tear ran down Amity’s cheek, she wiped it off and ran away before Luz could approach her. She felt guilty for all the things she said to her, she wasn’t thinking straight at that moment but she didn’t mean to make her feel bad. The only thing that took her off her mind was Eda’s voice.

“Let’s go kiddo, we have to run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kajsiuhsb I don't know if this is good enough, but it took so long, so I'll just leave it like this  
> I hope you enjoy :D


	5. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is really short, but I'm kinda busy and I had to finish it earlier ;w;

It has been two weeks since the duel, and since the crew left Bonesborough. It was really dangerous being there because they basically escaped the Emperor’s Royal Guard so now they are wanted criminals, it was just matter of time to go back to city.

They were roaming an island nearby, it had a beautiful river and a waterfall, so they took the opportunity to spend some time there. The island had incredible, friendly creatures that couldn’t be find in Bonesborough, so Luz took some notes about them in her notebook.

After a nice camping night, the crew decided that it was time to go back to the city. They all had things to do back there, so it was time.

Everyone took a position, Eda and King at the helm and Gus was at the crow’s nest watching the surroundings with his small telescope. Luz and Willow were at the main deck with their swords close if something happened.

Despite the soft breeze being relaxing, Gus had his eye in every part to advice the crew of a possible danger. At the distance he saw an elegant ship with a sculpture of a siren on the front approaching them.

“Hey Eda! There’s a ship getting closer to ours!”

“Describe it!”

“It looks quite expensive and it has a green siren!”

“For the sake of the Titan, I thought we were free of that morons” muttered Eda.

King sighed “It’s them?”

Eda nodded “Willow! Anchor the ship here”

Willow did as ask and as soon as she did Eda approached them.

“Ok, I’ll have a little talk with the people in that ship and if it turns into a fight, I don’t want any of you to intervene”

Luz raised an eyebrow “But we’re ready to fight and we want to protect you”

“And I want to protect all of you, this is something I have to solve by my own”

Willow and Luz gazed at each other.

Gus jumped down to the main deck “What’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to know about, for now all of you can go with King, he needs help at the helm”

The trio moved and sat at the stairs.

It took some time before the other ship got closer enough, but once it did, Eda created a spell to anchor them to their ship. The wood of the other ship creaked advising a possible tear on it.

Eda stood up at the edge of the unknown ship. The person at the helm approached her. The trio recognized her, it was Lilith.

“Edalyn”

“Lilith”

The people from the forecastle deck came upstairs, revealing the Blight family. This time it wasn’t just Alador, Odalia and Amity, but two other members of the family.

“Who are those two?” whispered Luz.

“They’re Amity’s older siblings, the Blight twins”

Gus nodded “They’re known for causing some troubles, but they still have a place reserved on the Emperor’s Royal Guard”

After a silent moment between the members of each ship, Lilith drew her sword out and pointed it at Eda.

“What do you want, Edalyn?”

“Whoa, chill sister, I just want to talk” scoffed Eda.

“Not very usual of you”

Eda sighed “You know me well enough”

She drew her sword out to get prepared.

Both Alador and Odalia got ready, meanwhile the twins grabbed Amity’s shoulders and took some steps back.

Lilith got a few steps closer to Eda “You don’t really want to do this, it’s easier if you just surrender”

“Nothing guarantees that my kids won’t be taken to the Conformatorium”

“Because I can’t just leave with you, they’re criminals now”

“Well, I propose something, a 3 vs 1, I’ll let you three fight me. Our kids won’t get involved, but there’s one condition”

Alador got a few steps closer “What’s that condition?”

“No magic, if it makes it better for you, that way I can’t cheat”

Lilith gazed at the Blight parents, which just nodded.

Lilith lowered her sword and extended her hand “Let’s shake on it”

Eda shook her hand, to then strike her sword against Lilith. Lilith was fast enough to drive away Eda’s sword.

She was doing her best to fight the three, but it was really difficult. Fortunately, her left arm couldn’t be damaged by a sword, but some strikes really ended up in her body, opening new gashes in her skin.

Luz rushed to help her but halfway she stopped.

“Don’t come any closer Luz, I’m ok”

Luz frowned “But I want to help you!”

“You need to stay out of this, I’m trying to protect you all”

The sound of swords clashing echoed in Luz’s ears, she felt impotent because she couldn’t intervene. Her body trembled while trying to not run impulsively and at every attempt Willow and Gus held her.

Eda managed to get Odalia out of it by leaving her some wounds, making the twins rush to help her, leaving Amity unprotected. As soon as Eda got cornered by Alador and Lilith, she grabbed Amity by the neck and threatened her with her sword.

“Don’t take any other step!”

Luz tried to break her friends grip, unsuccessfully “Eda, what are you doing!?”

“Edalyn, let her go!” yelled Alador.

“Shut up, you bastard!”

Eda started to walk across the ship, reaching a space between both ships and stood up at the edge. Tears began to ran down Amity’s cheeks.

Luz continued to struggle to break free “Eda, stop! Try to think what you are about to do!”

Lilith took a couple of steps towards Eda “I know you enough, Edalyn, you won’t hurt that child”

“You right, I won’t” said Eda coldly before throwing Amity off the ship to the sea.

Not only the shock but the blow on the icy water made Amity lose consciousness. Luz heart stopped for a second and her ears stopped hearing before finally breaking free, she wasn’t really aware of what she was doing, but she ran as fast as she never did and jumped off the ship. Something in her mind told her she had to save her.

“LUZ!”

Willow and Gus rushed to catch her, but it was too late.

In the water, Luz mind went blank for a second before swimming towards Amity, it couldn’t be too late to save her. _It couldn’t._

The heavy steps from Lilith’s armor warned Eda her approaching, but she had to win some time because she would NOT leave Luz behind. She released the spell that trapped the Blight’s ship and jumped to hers.

From the water, Luz’s voice could be heard “Help me up!”

Eda raised the anchor with some magical help (and the small help King tried to give her) while Gus and Willow threw a rope to Luz.

Once the anchor was up, a big fire ball created by Eda crashed against the rival ship, tearing it down piece by piece.

Luz contemplated the scene while carrying Amity’s unconscious body. The fire beneath her eyes broke her heart because Eda caused it, she never thought she could do such thing.

Once up she lied Amity’s body in the ground and searched for life signs, but unfortunately Amity wasn’t breathing.

Luz compressed her chest a few times making Amity spit out all the water she swallowed to finally breath. Amity coughed a couple of times, she was too weak to even keep her eyes open.

Willow got closer “Is she ok?”

Luz sighed “I think so, I’ll take her to an empty room so she can rest, can you prepare some food, please?”

Willow nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Luz gazed at Eda angrily before taking Amity to the safe space.

Gus seated Eda on a small barrel “Give her some time, I’ll heal you meanwhile”

Eda smiled softly “I can heal myself, kid”

“I know, but you take care of us, so let me take care of you at least once”

…

Amity opened her eyes slowly.

Her whole body ached awfully because of the impact on water, she could barely move. She didn’t recognize the room where she was, but she thought she was at a nursing room, but something was off…the place moved softly and the sound of the waves was really strong.

She managed to move her head and saw the human girl with her arms resting on the bed, apparently she was taking a nap. Amity close her hand in a fist tightly and trembled a little, of all the people she could be with, it was _her._

The slight movement of Amity waked Luz up.

Luz gasped “Holy Titan, you’re awake!”

“Leave….me…alone” managed to say Amity. She tried to get up, but she couldn’t.

“Easy there, your body must hurt really badly”

Amity remained silent for a few seconds “Ho…w long I’ve…b…een sleeping?”

“Like three hours”

Gus came in.

“Uhhh…hi, I just came to help the healing process, I’m not really good at healing spells but I’ll do what I can”

Luz smiled “Don’t worry Gus, I know you can do it”

Gus smiled and got closer to Amity, to then trace a circle in the air with his finger. A blue light scanned Amity.

“Do you feel better?” asked Luz.

Amity sat on the bed with some difficulty “I guess so, at least I can move a little more-”

Willow entered the room with a bowl in her hands.

“Willow?”

“Hi, Amity”

Amity looked away.

Willow handed Luz the bowl “I’ll leave this here, rest well”

Then she left the room.

It was really odd, Luz had never seen Willow that serious, her face had a strong anger stare.

Luz gazed at Gus, confused.

Gus shrugged “Yeah…she’s happy that Amity is alright, but not so much that she’s here”

A knot untied in Luz’s head, she remembered what Willow told her about her relationship with Amity and how this affected her. But it can’t be too late to fix it, they just need some time together and everything will be back to normal.

Luz gave Amity the bowl, which had hot soup.

As much as Amity wanted to deny it, she was starving, not only because she slept for three hours but because her parents didn’t give her some food before the attack. She started to eat quickly even if the soup was really hot, she didn’t care if she was burning her tongue, she just kept eating.

While Amity was eating, Gus dragged Luz outside of the room. Eda called a meeting in the kitchen.

Eda waved at Luz once she entered, but let’s say Luz wasn’t that happy. She knew Eda wasn’t a bad person and perhaps in that moment she wasn’t really conscious about what she was doing, but risking the life on a person that wasn’t involved in her problems was really low.

Eda took a deep breath “Look, kids, I know you’re probably disappointed of me. I don’t blame you, but I wasn’t thinking straight, a lot of thought swarmed my head”

“Yeah, it was pretty obvious” scoffed Luz.

Eda frowned “Well, I wasn’t the only one who acted impulsively”

“ **Excuse me,** at least I didn’t threaten the life on a teenager”

“You were putting yourself in danger!”

Luz slammed the table “I saved an innocent person, the one you put in danger!”

Willow placed the pot of soup in between them “Can we just take dinner?”

Luz sighed “Por supuesto”

…

After a dinner with a lot of uncomfortable moments everyone went to their rooms, except Luz, who remained on the main deck.

Eda approached her “Hey, kiddo, can we talk?”

Luz nodded.

“I know you feel disappointed of me, but I feel really bad about what I did, I really do…”

“Look, Eda, I may feel a little disappointed, because what you did doesn’t have an excuse. At least the Amity part, I know her parents enough to be aware that their horrible, but I don’t blame you. At the meeting I exploded irrationally, so I’m sorry too”

Eda smiled “Then can I get a hug?”

Luz chuckled and hugged Eda tightly.

“I’ll go check on Amity now”

“Sure”

When Luz entered the room the first thing she saw was Amity trying to walk, but she just could take a few steps before collapsing. Luz rushed to catch her.

“Whoa, where are you going?”

“Don’t touch me!” said Amity before pushing away Luz a couple of inches. But, she collapsed into her arms again.

Luz chuckled “Calm down, señorita, you need to rest”

“I want to go back home!”

Luz sat her on the bed “Unfortunately we are really far from Bonesborough at this moment”

“Of all the people I could be with, why you?”

“You hate me, Blight?”

“…I just don’t like you”

It was her moment, so Luz sat at her side “Hey, I’m sorry about the duel and what I said that day, I didn’t mean it to be hurtful”

Amity sighed “I don’t know what are you talking about, now get out!”

Luz stood up and walked to the door “Alright, if you need something, knock at my door”

…

The next morning the crew arrived to an island that Eda knew enough to be sure that it wasn’t potentially dangerous. The soft steps on the sand and the fresh air hitting on their faces was amazing, everyone started to place some tents at the coast. Everyone except Amity.

The Blight girl locked herself in the room because she didn’t want to see anyone, not even if they were leaving food, but Luz decided that she couldn’t stay at the ship. She knocked at her door.

“Hey, Amity, can you come out?”

“No! Go away!”

“Come on, we’re about to take breakfast”

“I’m not going out! Less with this crappy clothes!”

Luz chuckled “Do you want me to look for some clothes for you?”

“…. Yes”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do” said Luz before leaving.

After asking Eda, who gave her some of her clothes back when she was a teenager, she went back to Amity’s room and knocked at her door again. Amity opened her door a little, letting Luz see her partially.

Her hair was messy and she was noticeably tired.

Luz handed her the clothes “Here, it’s what I could get”

Amity took the clothes and closed the door “…Thank you”

“You’re welcome, I’ll wait here”

After some minutes the door opened and Amity came out. Luz couldn’t help but blush, she looked beautiful.

“I had to use some of my clothes, I think this will be enough” said Amity.

Luz stared blankly at her.

Amity raised an eyebrow “Human, are you okay?”

Luz coughed and looked away “Yep, let’s go with the others”

Once they went down everyone were eating and talking, so Luz handed Amity some food and then she sat with her friends. Amity sat far away from them and rejected the offer to sit with them, not only because she didn’t want to be near the human but because Willow was there… so she kept her distance.

Some hours passed and Amity was sitting on the same spot from earlier, despite everyone spending a good time (except King, who was trying to fight Hooty) she would always keep her space.

Luz tried to sit at her side, but when she tried Amity stood up and walked away in a random direction.

Luz followed her “Where are you going?”

“That’s none of your business”

Luz rushed to grab her bag and continued to follow her “Maybe it’s not, but I want to spend some time with you… to be friends”

Amity turned around “Look, every time you get near me I get in trouble, leave me alone!”

“I’m sorry…. I never mean to do it, but this time I want to stay with you, to keep you safe”

Amity sighed “I know how to take care of myself”

“But you don’t have a sword and I do, besides, a good company can’t be rejected”

Amity rolled her eyes “Fine, it’s not like I can’t do something about it anyways” 


	6. Lost

The jungle surrounded them more at every step they take and the small path started losing itself in the ground, giving Luz a bad omen. Despite the fact that the path disappeared Amity kept walking without even knowing where she was going, because she thought that if she kept like that Luz would go back to the camp, finally leaving her alone.

That didn’t happen.

Luz was optimistic enough to keep following her, she wanted to be her friend… and because she knew Amity could be in danger if she left her alone.

“Do you even know where are you walking, Ami?”

Amity sighed “Don’t call me ‘Ami’, and I don´t care, I just want to be away from you”

“Come on, I’ve been friendly with you, why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you! I don’t like you, that’s all”

“Then could you make the attempt to know me? You don’t even know my name!”

Amity rolled her eyes “Ugh, ok”

“Well, my name is Luz, Luz Noceda” said before extending her hand.

Amity shook her hand quickly “You already know my name”

Luz chuckled “That’s close to a good start”

The duo took a turn and found a river with crystal clear water, surrounded by beautiful blue flowers. Amity eyes got brighter and a soft smile formed on her face. Luz blushed, it was the first time she saw her smile that way.

Luz kneeled by the river and touched the cold water, then she extended her hand to Amity.

Doubtfully, Amity took her hand.

Luz gave her a small rock “Have you ever seen a rock like this? It has a weird shape”

Amity smiled again “I haven’t”

Luz sat on the grass while Amity kept looking for weird-shaped rocks and looked at her movements. For someone as cold as Amity her movements were soft and elegant, leaving Luz amazed.

“I’ve never seen you smile before, y’know? You have a cute smile” said Luz.

Amity blushed and her smiled vanished “Don’t say that kind of things”

Luz chuckled “Why?”

“Because it’s weird, and you smile like a dork by the way”

“I bet you like the way I smile” scoffed Luz.

“Don’t push it, Noceda”

Luz laughed and lied on the ground. Amity sat at her side.

A small creature came out of nowhere and approached Amity, demanding pets.

“No way!” claimed Amity excitedly, while petting the creature.

Luz sat quickly “What is it?”

“I used to read a kids book all the time and it had a creature like this as the protagonist! It was called ‘Otabin the book maker’, it was really great, I used to read it with… nevermind”

“I see…he seems so little, perhaps he’s looking for his mother?”

Amity shrugged “It can be, but where can we find her?”

“We could ask Eda”

“I pass; she almost kills me”

Luz sighed “I know, but I can assure you she’s not a bad person and she can help us now”

Despite doubting, Amity agreed. She carried the creature in her arms and both began to walk away of the river. The disorienting sounds of the jungle messed their senses and tangled them foots in the ground.

“I wouldn’t like to ask you, Noceda, but do you remember how to return to the camp?”

Luz smiled nervously “Well… I think I don’t”

“Are you serious!?”

“Hey, don’t blame me! You’re the one who started walking”

“You followed me without thinking!”

“I just wanted to befriend you AND protect you”

“Well, now that’s useless because we’re stuck here!”

Luz sighed “Let’s seek a place where we can stay, it’s getting late, I’m sure Eda will look for us”

Amity nodded.

…

The breeze started to get colder and colder at every hour that passed, the jungle got darker and it was barely possible to see. The little creature trembled in Amity’s arms.

Luz’s voice could be heard at the distance “Hey, I found a cave we can stay in!”

Amity carried the creature along with her and entered the cave. Once inside, the creature hopped off of Amity’s arms and lied in the ground. Meanwhile, Luz used a light glyph she had on her bag to bright up the place.

The little light ball provided them some warmth, but not enough to be comfortable at that little, filthy cave.

Amity wrapped her arms around herself “It’s freezing”

Luz tried to hug her, but Amity pushed her away.

“Don’t touch me, weirdo”

Luz frowned “Come on, it’s just to keep us warm”

“I refuse”

“Ugh, fine, I’ll go outside to look for something edible, I’ll be back soon” said Luz before getting lost in the darkness.

Amity wrapped herself with her arms. Everything was happening so fast, one day ago she was with her family and now she is trapped in an island with a bunch of unknown people (except for Willow), but… the problem is that she felt better far away from her parents.

She was worried about her siblings, but being without her parents was relieving: no control, no rules, no punishments. In other hand, she felt guilty for treating the human like that: coldly and rude; it wasn’t that she didn’t like her as she always said, it was the fact that Luz brought her out of her perfect world.

Some minutes passed before Luz came back with some berries.

Luz handed Amity some berries “Hey, I found these, Eda taught me once that we can eat them”

“Thank you”

Both ate some and gave some of them to the tiny creature, which ran away once they fed him.

“Huh, I guess he just needed food” scoffed Luz.

Suddenly, Amity hugged her. Luz blushed immediately.

“Something’s wrong, Blight?”

“It’s just because it’s cold, don’t make this weird”

Luz giggled “Alright, sure”

Luz hugged her back. Amity’s skin was soft and delicate, perfect for a hug (or at least Luz thought that).

The night critters sang a song to them and their odyssey, following the pace of their hearts. Amity began to fall asleep with a smile painted across her face, making Luz’s heart beat a bit faster.

“Uh…Blight, you said you didn’t hate me, right?”

Amity nodded.

“That means that… we’re friends now?”

Amity didn’t give a response because she already fell asleep.

Luz hugged her tighter and closed her eyes slowly.

It was just matter of seconds, minutes or even hours for something to happen, because that was the luck of the duo.

And indeed, something happened some hours after.

A loud growling woke up Luz, it came from out the cave. She could hear long claws rasping some trees and a heavy wet breathing roaming near them, trying to find a way to get in desperately.

Luz was unsure if she had to wake Amity up, but before she could even call her name, a long hand with sharp claws grabbed Amity’s leg with strength. She held onto Luz, whom didn’t let her go.

“What’s going on!?”

“Everything will be okay Ami, I won’t let you go”

Amity tried her best to keep holding onto Luz, but she lose her strength, getting trapped by the big creature.

“LUZ!” yelled Amity desperately before trying to reach out for Luz’s hand.

Luz’s fingers barely touched hers, but it was too late, the monster already took Amity.

She rushed to grab her things and started to run behind the kidnapper, who apparently took his way to another cave, _his cave_. The cave was wet and dark, Luz could barely walk without stepping on something slimy.

Unlike the cave they were trying to sleep, the monster’s cave was huge.

Once inside, the Luz could see how the creature was pinning Amity against the wall, tying her in the wall with a bright ‘rope’. Amity’s legs fused with the wall pretending to be painted on it.

Luz took a better look of the cave, noticing how it had a few people ‘painted’ on it.

As soon as Amity’s eyes spotted Luz she extended her hand to reach her.

“LUZ!” she called.

The monster turned around quickly and tried to grasp Luz, catching her left leg. Luz brandished her sword against the long arm that held her, breaking free from the long clawed hand and leaving him a big, bloody wound.

He screeched and stepped back while covering his gash with his hand.

Luz approached Amity as fast as she could and ripped off the ropes to help her get out of the wall. Amity hugged her tightly; even if she didn’t consider Luz her friend yet, she felt safe at that moment, for the first time she was glad that Luz was there.

“Are you ok, Ami?”

Amity nodded “But we have to get out of here-”

A loud roar interrupted Amity.

Luz pushed her back and stepped in front of her “Stay back, I’ll handle this”

Amity took her hand “I can help too”

She then traced a circle with her foot on the ground, which glowed before an abomination emerged to hold the monster against the wall.

Luz held Amity’s hand tighter and ran out of the cave back to the cave they tried to sleep, she sat with her back to the entrance, holding Amity in her arms.

“I hope your abomination lasts enough” said Luz.

“I-”

Luz placed a finger on Amity’s mouth and whispered “Shhh I can hear him coming, be quiet….”

Heavy steps could be heard outside the cave in the dark jungle.

After a minute in pure silence, a long hand pierced his claws in Luz’s back, dragging her out of the cave. Amity held onto Luz, getting dragged along with her.

Luz frowned “What are you doing!?”

“I don’t want you to leave me alone!”

“WE’RE GETTING KIDNAPPED BY A MONSTER, BLIGHT, YOU COULD’VE RUN AWAY” 

Amity rolled her eyes “I’m not leaving without you!”

Luz blushed “Awww, you’re worried about me?”

“Shut up, Noceda”

Suddenly the monster pinned them against the wall and started to tie them together, but a subtle sound from the outside distracted the creature and leaded him outside.

“Great, I can’t reach my sword and we’re trapped here” said Luz.

“I’m trapped here with you, nice” said Amity sarcastically.

“Not time for that Ami, I’ll help you out”

With her only free hand she started to push Amity.

“What are you doing!?”

Luz kept pushing “Shhh, follow my lead and start moving”

Luz pushed enough to rip Amity’s ropes.

Amity ran and took Luz’s sword to cut Luz’s restrains.

Both began to run to the entrance but as soon as they stepped outside, the light leaking through the treetops blinded them and the small creature from hours ago was at their feet, sleeping peacefully but with some wounds.

Amity picked him up and analyzed him.

“He’s…. the monster”

“What are you saying?”

Amity frowned “I swear he is! Or at least I guess so….”

Luz giggled “If you say so”

Amity scoffed.

“We should start walking to look for the camp, I bet everyone is looking for us” said Luz.

Amity nodded.

…

The path reappeared and both girls couldn’t be happier. At halfway of the path Luz spotted Gus looking around with his telescope.

“Gus! We’re over here!” said Luz waving to him.

The boy gasped and ran to hug his friend.

Luz hugged him back “Hey buddy”

“Where did you both go!?”

Amity and Luz gazed at each other.

Luz chuckled nervously “Well… we got lost in the jungle”

“I expected that” said Eda, who was sitting on a tree.

Luz frowned “All this time you knew we were lost and you didn’t look for us?”

Eda laughed “I did! But I guess you went too deep; it was really difficult, we all barely slept, except King, he slept all night”

Luz lowered her head “Sorry for causing trouble”

“It’s okay kiddo, let’s go to the camp, we’re taking breakfast”

Everyone started walking, but before Luz could take a step Amity grabbed her wrist.

“Let’s pretend this never happened”

Luz nodded “If you want it that way, it’s okay for me, sorry for following you”

“Don’t apologize, I haven’t been the friendliest witch ever, so I’ll look on that”

Luz smiled and both took the way back to the camp.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the chapter is really short but it's actually one of my favorites, so i hope you enjoy :D


	7. Once upon a swap

The sound of the crashing waves could be relaxing to the crew… if there weren’t a lot of voices that morning. You see, there was a daily basis where King would pick on Luz and Eda would be on King side.

_“He gets to do whatever he wants because he’s a baby!”_ was the argument Luz would always say.

“ _You wouldn’t last a day in my shoes!”_ always repeated King.

Eda always separated them before they started a fight and hurt each other.

Well, that morning wasn’t an exception.

They started arguing because Luz bought some rare candies in Bonesborough some while ago so when she decided to eat them the candies were gone. She obviously knew King stole them.

It was the first time that Amity saw them argue though.

“Is this normal?” asked the Blight girl.

Willow nodded “Oh yeah, totally”

“It normally happens twice a week, they’ll calm down in a few minutes” added Gus.

Finally, Eda intervened.

“Aren’t you both tired about this? If you want to talk about who’s life is harder, you can talk about me”

Both gazed at Eda.

“Come on Eda, life for you is definitely easier! You have magic, you could poof away your problems” said Luz.

King nodded in agreement.

Eda raised an eyebrow “Magic is difficult to control, it doesn’t make my life easier”

King smirked “What could Luz know about problems anyway? She is just covered in teen drama”

“King, you’re pampered like a baby all the time” said Eda.

“I’m not a baby!” yelled the small demon.

Eda giggled “Still, you both have an easier life”

Luz smirked “Wanna bet on that?”

Eda smiled at the challenge “Yeah, why not. Hooty! Take us to the closest island”

“Hoot! As you ask, captain!”

The ship accelerated quickly.

“Something is going to end wrong, isn’t?” asked Gus, worried.

Willow sighed “Yup, but let’s hope it doesn’t”

Amity blinked in surprise “Wait- you guys won’t do anything about it?”

“I wish we could, right, Willow?”

“Yeah… but we need to see what are they going to do”

The ship suddenly thumped into the island, making everyone tumble.

“We arrived!” said Hooty.

Eda smirked “Well, crew, what we’re about to do will be a lot of fun! And this will prove who of us three haves the hardest life, so the loser will have to clean the whole ship”

Luz and King frowned in disgust because the idea of cleaning the ship was gross, who knew what the hell they could find.

Eda pulled out her sword and traced a circle above their heads “Let’s swap!”

A bright beam covered them.

The rest of the crew covered their eyes to avoid getting blinded by the light. After a few seconds the light faded out and the trio was revealed again. Eda looked at herself in the reflection on her sword.

“Whoa! This is so cool!”

Apparently Luz swapped into Eda’s body.

“Finally! I’m tall” said King in Luz’s body.

Eda (who was obviously in King’s body) coughed “Before you two plan something we will roam around the island, we’ll come back at nightfall to determine who will be the one cleaning Hooty”

“Alright, I’m pretty sure I’ll win this” said Luz.

“Before we go, each of us will get a companion to walk around the island. Willow, you’ll go with me, Gus you have to take care of King and Blight will go with Luz” said Eda.

Amity’s ears lowered “Sorry, but I’ll stay here”

Luz giggled “I doubt you’d like staying here with Hooty”

Amity gave Hooty a disgust gaze.

“Ugh, fine”

Eda clapped two times “That’s set, now let’s go, it can’t be that hard”

…

The three groups took separated ways in the island.

Although small, the island was big enough to be covered in a whole day walking so it was the perfect place to the bet Luz, Eda and King had. It had some nasty bugs and tiny demons, but therefore it was safe as far as Eda knew because, yeah, she had been there a couple of times when she was younger. The tall pink-leafed trees surrounded them as they walk and the crunchy dry leafs marked their steps.

Willow took a look at the surroundings “Sooo… how are you going to prove being King is easier?”

“Well, I just have to get back to the ship safe and sound”

“I guess you could say that’s easy”

Eda transformed into the horned little demon before jumping onto Willow’s shoulders “Yeah, easy”

Willow smiled “Just one question”

“What is it?”

Willow sighed “Are you sure this isle is safe?”

Eda nodded “I just been a couple of times here, but I can say it is, this isle is known for being the Construction’s Coven junkyard”

“Cool… wait- what?”

“What do you mean what?”

“This is the Construction’s Coven junkyard?”

“Yes, but nothing to worry about, just some rusty steam robots and some sticky oil on some parts”

Willow smiled nervously “Shouldn’t we warn the others?”

Eda yawned “I know you worry about your friends, but Luz is very good fighting and Gus is very brave, I’m pretty sure they’ll be fine”

Willow felt a pinch down her spine and looked down, was it a good idea not telling her friends? _Of course not_.

Everything could go down very quickly and her friends could get badly injured. But even if she wanted she hadn’t a way to tell them, not even a single way; if she yelled, her voice would get loss in the forest. If she tried to cast a light spell to catch their attention, nobody would be able to see it, unless of course they were on a treetop. And at last, she couldn’t look for them because the isle was big enough, it would take hours to find them.

Willow sighed and tilted her head “I guess we should keep walking then; I just hope they’re ok…”

Eda patted Willow’s head softly “I’m sure they are ok”

Willow smiled softly and kept walking with a tiny demon Eda on her shoulders.

And they walked _for hours._

The landscape started to get boring and the sounds of the forest kept Willow getting bored as every minute passed without a break. Her steps began to get heavier as the hours passed and her eyes were closing. She took some breaks, but the main problem was that the time passed so slowly that she was getting bored. The trees were all the same, the creatures were the same and the oily grass was the same.

Wait.

_“Oily grass?”_ thought Willow bewildered.

For the first time in hours something was off. The sound of squeaky metal and releasing steam made her ears tingle, trying to localize from where the sound was coming from, to get ready. She had to be ready. She could hear how some of the long trees creaked and were pushed aside for something big and heavy.

Suddenly she heard a sharp sound, to then hear the sizzling wood because it got burned. Willow quickly turned to her left.

And then she saw it.

A big copper-ish machine with long and huge limbs, a big rounded “torso”, a small head and some piped that were across its back and its face appeared from the trees. It was unbelievably noisy and it appeared that it had some malfunctions because it sparked and steam came out between its poorly welded joints. Its eyes focused on the small demon Eda.

“Objective detected” said the machine with a robotic glitchy voice. Its eyes began to bright in a red light and some smoke began to filter through the glass.

Knowing what came next Willow took Eda between her arms and jumped to the ground. A laser beam impacted the tree that was behind them, leaving a smoky hole. Eda woke up, disconcerted.

“What’s going on?” said half asleep.

Willow took her small shoulders and shook her “Eda! We need to go back to the ship!”

Eda turned around to see the GIGANTIC machine preparing to shoot at her again. Both quickly move aside to elude the shot. Fortunately, the robot was slow to shoot.

Eda stepped in front of the steamy machine and raised her arms against it “Don’t worry Willow! I can handle this!”

But it didn’t even take her two seconds to remember she was in King’s body, so she realized she couldn’t use magic. Not even a SINGLE spell. The copper creature prepared another laser beam, so Eda crouched to dodge it.

“I don’t have magic!”

Willow rolled her eyes “I didn’t notice!” said sarcastically.

The young girl traced a circle with her finger and her sword materialized on her hand. She stepped in front of her captain and prepared for the next shot she brandished her sword, reflecting the beam back to the robot, leaving a hole near its left shoulder. Immediately, some sparks flashed across the hole and some oil began to leak through its eyes. The blade of Willow’s sword turned a bright red, so she knew her sword wouldn’t resist more blows.

“M-mal-malfunction detected. Starting protocol two” stated the thing with its robotic voice, which got creepier.

Eda blinked in surprise “What did it said?”

A gap opened in the robot’s face, emulating a mouth. From it, a goopy substance was ejected aiming Eda, so Willow quickly dragged her away to it.

A portion of the dirt began to melt releasing a terrible stench.

“Acid?” asked Willow confused.

Eda frowned “A melting potion” said in a serious tone.

Willow stood up and began to run as fast as she could. Eda struggled to keep the pace, dodging both the beams and the potion.

“Willow!” yelled Eda desperately.

“Eda! Why don’t you transform to the witchling form?” she said rushing to lift up Eda in her arms.

“I’m trying! But I don’t know why I can’t….”

Willow smiled to keep the positivity “Don’t worry”

She kept running, dodging the beams and the melting potion from here and there, although, the aim of the robot started to get less precise. The sound of the trees falling made Willow and Eda’s heart rush faster and faster. Unexpectedly, the machine managed to make a tree fall in front of their noses, cornering them.

On a quick move Willow jumped into a bush.

A blank noise filled Willow’s ears.

A minute passed. The copper robot released more steam and it shot a beam against the bush. Willow pupils shrunk and a sharp pain extended from her arm to her neck, she closed her eyes and tried to touch her arm but it was burned, she couldn’t touch it. The pain made her feel like her arm was falling apart. Fortunately, the beam barely touched her arm, burning a small spot, but the pain was unbearable. She collapsed.

Eda dragged her aside with the little strength she had.

She tapped Willow’s cheeks trying to keep her awake “Willow, stay with me, it’s ok” said Eda desperately, but trying to sound calm.

Willow’s eyes shut open, glowing in a bright green while a same green aura covered all of her body. Some strands of her hair began to float, while she started to levitate.

“Bi-big source of pow-power detected. Changing obj-objective. Starting pro-protocol three”

The machine released even more steam than before and the rusty gears on its back came in action while more oil dripped down its eyes. The robot stood up straight and a small oven-like door in its chest could be seen.

Willow raised her arm and drove thorny roots to trap the machine heavy arms. The door on the robot’s chest opened up and a strong flame went towards Willow, so in immediate action she grew out two chunky trees to cover her, which got burned down, reduced to ashes. The young girl closed her hand on a fist, causing the grips of the roots tighten. The sound of crashing metal told her the arms of the copper creature broke down and stopped working. The eyes of the robot flashed some sparks and shot a beam at Willow, that went so fast that she couldn’t dodge it properly.

Some blood started to drip down Willow’s face, so she just wiped it off.

Laser beams began to be shot against Willow frenetically, she managed to return some of the shots; leaving holes in the robot, showing the internal mechanism. And, while she managed to elude some of the flames and lasers, she had a lot of burns in her skin and her clothes were turning to ashes because of the fire.

The scene was hectic, burning branches and whole trees falling down, turning into charcoal while burning the grass.

_Impotent, powerless, small_ is how Eda felt watching everything. She wasn´t able to help and she could just see how her crewmate was getting injured and her surroundings were getting burned down, getting lifeless.

Finally, as a last move, a root violently pierced the robot’s chest.

The machine began to shook while sparks went through all of its body, oil dripping from every hole it had and the last trace of steam came out the pipes, shutting down the copper monster.

Willow descended and lied on the ground all sweaty and gasping for air. Her eyes stopped glowing and the aura faded away.

Eda approached her “Willow! Are you ok!?”

Willow nodded weakly “I just… need some… rest” said with difficulty.

Eda nodded “I’ll wait; we’ll go back as soon as you feel better”

After an hour, Willow was able to stood up.

Before they leaved, the young girl stomped the ground, healing the pink grass and growing some saplings to give new life in the lifeless space. She then smiled and both, captain and crewmate walked back to the ship.

…

It just has been a couple of hours since they separated from the group, but for Amity have been days. You see, even if nothing bad has happen to that moment, the fact that Luz was just fooling around with Eda’s sword and her magic had her tired.

It was just so random, for example, Luz gave her cat ears a few minutes ago and she couldn’t go back to her witch ears until Luz finally figured how to fix it.

She was just walking until an air explosion knocked her to the ground.

“Ugh! Enough! Can you stop playing around like a child!?”

Luz hid her eyes with Eda’s hat “Sorry… I’m just excited, I’ve never been able to use magic like this”

Amity rolled her eyes “It’s not even a big deal!”

Luz´ ears lowered “It’s easy for you to say it, you always had the ability to do it”

She helped Amity to get up before start walking with a sad expression on her face. It was the fact that Amity told her she was acting like a child or it was the fact that she felt less than every creature there that made her feel bad? Maybe both. Luz was unsure if Amity even considered as a friend, but she really wanted that, befriend her enemy just as in the books her mom read her at night time.

_“Maybe I’m just delusional”_ thought Luz.

A small ache appeared in Amity’s heart, she was being rude with Luz again…. It was completely unintentional, but she still felt bad because of it; it has been a couple of weeks since she was at the Owl Ship crew and she felt like she didn’t belong there, but she found out that Luz was a trustworthy and caring person, giving her comfort when she needed it even if Amity had a cold heart. Amity considered her as her only friend in that moment.

Amity followed her “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, I bet is really exciting being in your mentor’s body and being able to use her magic”

Luz smiled softly “Yeah, but it’s odd at the same time because of the copper arm”

“How does that feel?” asked Amity, curious.

Luz stared at the copper hand “It feels like something’s missing, but you kinda have it there”

“I see… you think you already know how to do a proper spell?”

“I’m not sure” said Luz.

Amity smiled “Maybe I can teach you something basic”

Luz eye’s lighted up “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m not a master but I’m pretty sure I can teach you something”

Another hour passed and Amity finally taught Luz how to shot a small beam even if some trees got chopped in the process. The landscape missed some trees and some patches of grass got burned, but despite the failed attempts, Luz managed to handle the spell.

The duo kept walking aimlessly after taking some breaks, enjoying the company of each other. All of the sudden they heard some voices coming from the distance approaching them, unknown voices, they definitely knew that wasn’t any person of the crew.

Luz hid into a bush, dragging Amity along with her “Be quiet”

Amity just nodded.

_“Why does the Emperor need all this junk?”_ asked the first voice, which was high pitched.

_“We aren’t in the position to question the Emperor’s orders”_ said the second voice, which was deeper.

Luz peeked through the bush to see two cloaked figures with the unforgettable Emperor’s Coven mask and uniform, dragging a big sack filled with what Luz thought it was metallic pieces.

“Amity, those are Emperor Guards, they can take you home as you want” said Luz whispering.

“What-”

_“Did you hear that?”_

_“What was it?”_

_“I heard some… voices”_

_“From where?”_

The clear sound of footsteps getting near them had their hearts running faster.

_“This bush”_

The unmistakable sound of a gun getting pulled out it’s what warned Luz that they were in danger. She immediately stood up and raised a hand, her other hand on Eda’s sword.

“The Owl lady!” said the first guard.

The second guard pointed their gun to Luz’s chest.

“I’m not the Owl lady-”

Amity stood up quickly with her hands up. Luz gazed at her, surprised.

“Amity Blight! What a great surprise, your parents have been looking for you everywhere” said the second guard.

“Did the Owl lady kidnap you?”

Amity looked at Luz “What? No, I-”

The second guard’s grip on the gun tightened “I’m pretty sure she did, take both and let’s get them to the ship”

Amity chuckled nervously “Luz, we have to run”

Luz frowned “What?”

Amity took Luz’ wrist and began to run away from the Emperor’s Guards. The bushes, sticks and leafs made it more difficult to not trip down while running, but there wasn´t other way. Gun shots could be heard and some small holes appeared on the trees. Luz wasn’t sure about what was going on, because all this time she thought Amity wanted to go back with her family.

“What are you doing!?” asked Luz totally confused.

“Running away, you idiot!”

“Don’t be scared of them, they won’t hurt you, they just want to take you home!”

Amity laughed “I’m more scared of my parents! And they want to hurt you, we can’t let that happen!”

Luz stopped running suddenly “We won’t get too far; we need to leave them out of the game, so I need you to hide”

“No, Luz, I want to help you”

Luz grinned “You will, I need you to hide to caught them off guard, you’ll take a copper plate and give it to me”

“For what?”

“Just hide, they’re coming”

Amity sneaked into a bush and waited patiently for things to happen. The guards approached them and pointed at Luz again. She drew out her sword and prepared to battle even if she knew she had a disadvantage because the guard had a gun.

“Are you ready to surrender, Eda?”

“Not without giving a good fight”

First shot. The bullet landed on Eda’s copper arms, causing the bullet to bounce away; because yes, the arm was bullet proof. Luz smirked, rushed towards the guard and drove the sword into a not lethal point.

_Bang!_

Eda’s sword flied away and Luz landed on her knees, lifeless hand covering a bloody hole that went across her arm, leaving an unbearable pain.

Luz smirked in pain “Well, I guess not every part of Eda’s body is bulletproof”

The smaller witch came out of the bush and knocked down the guard, leaving them under her. The small, delicate hands of Amity and the big, rough hands of the guard met in a tussle to gain control of the firearm, with the young witch having a noticeable disadvantage.

The tip of the gun began to slowly point at Amity’s forehead. Chills went down Luz’s spine and time froze; her first reaction was to kick the gun away, it didn’t even matter if Amity was holding it too, to then wrap her arms around the smaller witch waist and drag her away from the guard, falling down and landing on her back.

Amity blinked horrified at the flashing thought of getting shot, but as soon as she felt Luz grip she snapped out of her mind. Having just some seconds to react she took Eda’s sword and created a spell to trap both guards before start running. Luz followed, with a little difficulty.

“I thought this was going to be the third time I saved you!” said Luz jokingly.

Amity laughed “Not this time”

Luz managed to keep the pace and quickly got closer to Amity.

“Hand me the sword”

The smallest witch did as she asked.

“Hold to me” said Luz. Amity wrapped her arms around her. Luz raised the sword, Owlbert eyes lighted up and his wings extended, helping them reach a branch at the top of a tree; providing a good hiding spot. They saw both guards run by, looking for both witches.

Luz held her arm in agony.

“Take off your jacket” ordered Amity.

“I-I’m ok” Luz tried to convince her.

Amity rolled her eyes “Come on, you’re losing blood and we aren’t close to the ship to get a healing patch”

Luz took off the jacket and looked at the wound “It’s frozen” said confused.

“Of course it is, it was a magic weapon”

“Oh right, how do you get those?”

“I’ll tell you in our way back to the ship, I need to help you first”

The young witch didn’t think twice before ripping both sleeves of her shirt to make a tourniquet. Luz looked at her with amazement, not only because she knew how to do first aid maneuvers, but also because she helped her doing that.

“Why did you do that? That was your shirt”

“Oh! I didn’t notice it was my shirt” said Amity sarcastically.

Luz giggled “You didn’t have to”

“… I guess, but you are my friend, I couldn’t see you getting hurt”

_Wait_

“Did you just say I’m your friend?”

Amity looked away “What if I did?”

Luz smiled as she never smiled before and hugged her.

“Ugh! You’re so annoying!”

Luz giggled and separated from her “You love it”

“Shut up”

Both remained silent some minutes, even if Luz wanted to ask her something so bad. The doubt ate her head, because, she was wondering why Amity didn’t want to go back with her family; and that was especially odd to Luz because even some days ago Amity looked like she hated being at the Owl Ship.

Finally, after some minutes, Luz had the courage to ask.

“Hey, so… why you didn’t want to go back… with your family?”

Amity took a deep breath “Well… to be honest, I don’t know. It was easier for me to just go back and… have my normal life again, but, I honestly don’t want that right now; I feel free and safe with you”

Luz patted her shoulder “Feel free to stay if you want to, we always have space for a new member on the crew”

Amity smiled softly “Perhaps I will. But I also want to take my siblings out of there”

“We can help with that for sure”

“…Thank you, Luz”

“Don’t thank me, Blight. Let’s get going to the ship”

…

King was all over the place since the crew left the ship, and this was specially tiring to Gus, who was trying to keep him still at least for one minute. As much as he knew how exciting could be for King having a bigger body, he had to control himself because he could get hurt.

On the other side, King was swinging on some branches and fooling around with Luz’s sword; running and marking his name on the logs.

It took some seconds for King to finally fall from a tree.

Gus quickly approached him “Are you ok?”

“Of course I am ok, I’ve never had this power before!”

“Right, sure buddy; but you have to calm down a little, if you keep like this you’ll get hurt”

King laughed and stood up “Do you think I could get hurt?”

Gus raised an eyebrow and remained silent.

“Alright, you do, but I assure you I won’t!”

“King… you don’t even know how to brandish the sword properly”

The demon drew the sword out and pointed it at Gus “Let’s prove that, dagger boy”

Gus smirked “You think is funny that I just have a dagger?”

King nodded “Absolutely”

Gus frowned “Whoa, that’s rude” said before dragging out his dagger.

It wasn’t probably a good idea and he knew it, but King rushed towards Gus without really thinking about it. Within a second, Gus trapped the sword with his dagger and knocked King down, stepping on his chest. The demon grabbed his opponent ankle to get him off, but Gus wasn’t even stepping on him anymore; in fact, he was extending his hand to help King get up.

The demon chugged and took his hand.

“This doesn’t count!”

“Sure, buddy” said Gus, brushing away the dust on King’s shoulder.

“Come on! I know I can defeat you!”

Gus giggled “You can, but you would never know how to deal with teenagers” said jokingly.

“They’re easy to control, I could create an entire army of teenagers!” claimed King.

“Oh no King, they´re mean and sour, but I’m a little sweetie”

King smirked “Well, let’s see if this ‘sweetie’ can catch me!”

The demon started to run. Gus was utterly confused and it took him a few seconds to start chasing the fugitive demon in his friend’s body, entering the lush forest. The silhouette of his friend faded into the darkness of the trees, dooming his head into thinking he got lost.

Out of nowhere he got knocked down.

“Boo!”

Gus blinked. It was King.

Both started laughing.

“You scared me!”

“I know, you should’ve seen your face!”

Gus patted King’s head “You want to keep walking or you want to stay here?”

_“You both should stay here”_ said a voice from a treetop. From it; a young, brown-haired guy jumped down.

King raised an eyebrow “Do I know you?”

“You should, I’m Mattholomule, the great human connoisseur”

“Wait, aren’t you the guy that his robot exploded at a Construction Coven class?” asked Gus mockingly.

Matt’s face blushed in embarrassment “It was just a simple malfunction”

Suddenly, both King and Gus got pinned against the ground and got handcuffed. Out of the corner of his eyes, Gus saw a white-haired, dark skinned and strong girl, which was holding him onto the ground.

“So, you joined Boscha’s crew after your failure?” asked Gus.

“That’s right” said the well-named captain of the crew, coming into the scene. She had pink hair, sharp teeth and a third eye “How’s your friend, Half-a-Witch Willow?”

Gus smirked “Better than before, she’s a lot stronger than you”

Boscha laughed “How cute, you think she’s stronger than me!”

The rest of her crew laughed.

“You should see her”

“Soon enough, that way I’ll show her who’s boss” said the mean captain.

King frowned “And what do you plan to do with us?”

Boscha kneeled down in front of them “You both are wanted criminals, specially the human, the Emperor’s Royal Guard is giving a lot of money for each one”

Gus gulped “But aren’t you a wanted criminal too?”

“Not as long as I give them some good treasures” said Boscha rubbing her fingers pretending she had money in her hands.

“…. I should’ve guessed that” said the small pirate.

Boscha stood up and snapped her fingers “Let’s take them to the ship. Skara! Get them going”

The white haired girl helped them get up and pushed them both to make them walk.

How it was possible that something like that could happen? How big was the possibility? This questions roamed on Gus’ head, wondering if it was just luck or if it was some kind of power that attracted all that kind of problems to the crew. It was definitely something tiring for the crew, but at the same time was exciting.

Although Boscha’s crew seemed to be very sure about where they were walking, Gus was absolutely sure that they passed the exact same place like three times in a row.

“Uh, one question, do you know where we are?”

Boscha nodded “Of course I do, Matt did us the favor to mark some trees that lead us back to the ship, right?”

Matt blinked, confused “Was that my job?”

Boscha inhaled sharply and bonked Matt’s head with the handle of her sword “It was, you idiot!”

“Ouch! Sorry” the brown haired boy rubbed his head in pain.

The demon laughed “Your crew doesn’t even follow your orders! How do you even consider yourself a good captain?”

Boscha frowned and pointed her sword at King’s nose “You dare to talk me like that, human?”

King stood up in front of all the crew “If all of you follow me, you’ll be out of this pathetic forest”

The entire crew gazed at each other, agreeing without words that it was possibly the best plan; so they started walking behind King. Boscha’s blood boiled in anger, she felt betrayed by her own team. Skara approached to her and patted her shoulders.

“Don’t worry; captain, this is just to get out, I’m sure that as soon as we get out everyone will follow your orders again”

She rolled her three eyes.

And like that, King started to guide a bunch of teenagers through an isle he didn’t even know. He thought that proved his point about teenagers being easy to manipulate and impressionable; and even if it did at certain point, he did NOT understand how to handle the youth.

Knowing this, Gus approached him.

“King! What in the name of the Titan are you doing!?”

“Creating my terror army!”

“Look” said Gus severely “I know you want that, but you are guiding us to our own capture!”

“Nah, I’m guiding us to **our** ship, I’m pretty sure Hooty can help us with them” whispered King.

“That’s right, if we corner them there…”

“They will have to surrender” followed King.

Gus smiled “King, you’re a genius!”

“I obviously am-”

Boscha interrupted “What are you idiots talking about?”

King glanced at Gus with a smile. Knowing his friend, Gus shook his head to prevent him saying something stupid.

“We’re just talking about how bad of a captain you are” said King mockingly “Nothing for you to worry about”

Boscha’s face blushed in anger “I’ve had enough, I’ll beat the crap out of you!”

Skara held her captain’s waist to stop her “Boscha, no! She’s our only way out of here, and you know humans are super fragile”

“What did you say?” said King preparing to fight.

Gus held his arm “King, stop! We have to follow the plan; this can’t get worse”

The demon looked at his friend for a second, so after agreeing to leave his pride aside he kept walking.

Matter of time for King to take another path. He thought it could be a shortcut to the shore…. but as it turned out, it wasn’t. Hanged from the trees, a few creepy and worn out dolls could be seen, giving the place a creepier tone; not being helped by the fog that slowly started to cover the teenagers boots. The ambient went cold and darkness covered the lush forest.

Suddenly, a strange laugh sounded at a short distance.

“Captain, I don’t like this…” said a green haired girl, part of Boscha’s crew.

“Neither I do…”

Gus giggled nervously “King, where are we?”

“You won’t believe it, but I actually don’t know” said King sincerely.

The dolls started to appear more every step they took. They were oddly realistic, looking alike little demons that could’ve existed, giving them chills.

“Alright, time to step back” said Boscha while turning around.

A big, bright purple ring appeared in front of her. From it, and elder witch appeared.

“Oh, darling, we would like you to stay” said the witch.

Boscha took a couple of steps back. Everyone turned around.

“Did you say ‘we’?” asked Gus.

Another purple ring appeared, revealing another elder witch.

King frowned “You said this couldn’t get worse”

Gus nodded shyly “But it did”

The taller witch floated above them to reach the other witch “Look, Dottie, intruders”

Dottie growled in response.

“That’s right, they’re rotten teenagers. They can’t have the delight to join our little babies, but we can get rid of them”

King blinked, horrified “I don’t like how this sounds”

“Let’s run!” yelled Gus.

Everyone ran opposite side where the witches were standing. Matt was the first person that ran, but he didn’t get too far without crashing into a translucent wall. They were trapped into translucent walls.

Boscha snapped her fingers and drew out her sword “Guys, get ready, we’re about to kick some ass”

Her crew stood at her side, getting their weapons ready.

Gus and King gazed at each other. It was their opportunity to ran away, but of course they had to see how to get out. They figured out that if Gus helped King to jump above the wall they could get out. What could go wrong?

But as soon as King reached the top of the wall and reached for Gus’ hand, the wall disappeared, making him fall.

“No one will escape!”

The old witch opened a dusty sack, that started to suck everything in front of it. Everyone held onto what they could: trees, roots and onto each other.

Gus floated through the air and before getting sucked by the sack, he held onto Boscha’s ankle.

“Get off, loser!” yelled the pink haired girl, kicking Gus’ face.

The small pirate’s nose started to bleed because of the kicking. His hands gave up and the strong air flow pushed it to the sack. A strange brown ‘rope’ tangled his wrists, which was Luz’ belts tied up together. Gus held tightly.

Branches hit his face as King led him towards the tree he was holding onto.

Finally, he reached his friend. He felt a hand grabbing his leg. When he looked behind, he noticed how half of Boscha’s crew got sucked up by sack, but without compassion he kicked Boscha right in the face, just as she did to him; seeing how she flew away.

Passing from tree to tree with help of Luz’ belts they got out of danger zone, rushing away to the Owl Ship.

…

As soon as the whole crew stepped in the ship they fell into the ground, exhausted.

“Hooty, get going to Bonesborough…” said Eda completely tired.

“Hoot! Yessir!”

The ship left the shore of that malicious isle. Before doing anything else, Eda swapped their bodies back to normal.

“How do we manage to always end up like this?” asked Luz.

Gus giggled “I was wondering the same”

Eda stood up as soon as Luz finished bandaging her arm “Alright, kids, did we all learn the lesson?”

“Is it not going into an isle if you don’t know if it’s dangerous?” said Willow.

“It must be knowing how to properly run away from the Emperor’s Guards” said Luz jokingly.

“Is it not being tall?” joked King.

Eda sighed “No! It’s not making stupid bets with your crew. Now, let’s not talk about this ever again”

Everyone laughed.

“So wait, who’s cleaning Hooty?”

“It’s my monthly cleaning! I’m 20% mucus, but don’t let that stop you!” said Hooty energetically.

Luz smiled “Maybe if we work together we could-”

“No” said the entire crew in unison.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since i post a chapter, but I finally did it!  
> I'm hoping i will be able to write more often to keep this updated, specially knowing what comes next in the story, because it gets more interesting  
> Anyways! hope you like it :D


End file.
